


Cherry and the Magic Ring

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patch joins Tom and Jerry to go with Robyn to visit her Uncle Chip while her father is away in Egypt. However, Uncle Chip is not any ordinary uncle, he is a wizard, which makes Robyn a wizard herself and she discovers her own world of magic and must learn how to use her magic as Jerry gets sneaky with a certain charm that does not belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read & Review, you got a problem with the Tom and Jerry movie, that's your problem, not mine.

"Now, Robyn, I want you to be good for your Uncle Chip," Mr. Starling reminded his daughter. "Also, try to make sure Tom and Jerry don't cause too much trouble now."

"Don't worry, Daddy," Robyn smiled. "I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior."

"I know they will because Patch will be coming with you three." Mr. Starling said.

"I'm sure he'll help keep Tom in line..." Robyn nodded then. She was still ever-so happy she got to be with her father again, even if he was leaving again due to his job, though it was still nice and refreshing to know she wouldn't have to be trapped with her 'Aunt Figg' again.

"Where is Patch now anyway?" Mr. Starling asked his daughter.

"He said something about Cherry and Atticus that Cherry wanted to show them before he would come check in tonight before we go tomorrow." Robyn replied.

We are shown a dark room where the mentioned trio was.

"So, how does this work?" Atticus asked.

"Well, where would you like to go?" Cherry prompted. "Wild West? A snowy village? Pick a place, any place."

"Ancient Greece." Atticus said.

Cherry then nodded her head and shut her eyes. The room seemed to glow then and they were suddenly in Ancient Greece, wearing tunics and sandals. Cherry then opened her eyes and folded her arms with a smirk.

"How did you do that!?" Patch asked.

"I'm a dream bender, remember?" Cherry smirked victoriously. "Anything I dream up, becomes reality."

"But shouldn't you guys wear togas?" Patch asked.

"Tunic, toga, same diff." Cherry shrugged.

"Um, okay, uhh..." Patch decided to take a turn. "Put us in an alternate reality world where I'd be a human and you guys would be dogs."

Cherry folded her arms and shut her eyes. Suddenly, Ancient Greece faded away, and when they were in a living room, Patch was in his human form while Atticus was a silver and white wolf-dog and Cherry was a Polish greyhound.

"Cool, I'm a unique wolf." Atticus smiled.

"Looks like it..." Cherry said, scratching behind her ear with her hind leg, not even freaking out when she did it.

"Okay, Cherry, your turn." Patch suggested.

"Umm... Okay..." Cherry said.

"Nothing too dark, okay?" Atticus asked due to Cherry being a goth.

"Oh, all right..." Cherry rolled her eyes, then closed her eyes.

The room faded once more and they were in a fluffy and white house, suddenly all in white clothes, back to their original forms. There were three people sitting in chairs who looked quite elderly, but a little friendly. Atticus and Patch wondered who those people were and Cherry walked over to the elders and hugged them with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Um, Cherry, who are these people and where are we?" Patch asked.

"The other side..." Cherry walked over after she had hugged the people.

"Other side?" Patch asked.

"I usually think about this place when I need moral guidance..." Cherry explained.

"Then who are those people?" Atticus asked.

Cherry let out a light, though noticeable shaky sigh. "My grandparents."

"Ohh." Atticus and Patch said, finally realizing what this place is.

Cherry wiped one eye and took another sigh.

"Is this place Heaven?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Cherry said softly, then decided to take Atticus and Patch to meet her grandparents.

"Hey, hon..." the gray-haired man smiled with a fun-loving smile and light chuckle.

"Hey, Grandpa..." Cherry nodded to him.

"How's your grandma, huh?" the man asked.

"She's fine, misses you a whole lot, especially Mom..." Cherry said, then gestured to Atticus and Patch. "Guys, this is Chester, my mother's adoptive father."

"It is an honor to meet you, sir." Atticus smiled at the grey-haired man.

"It's nice to meet ya too," Chester chuckled. "Especially a good friend of the granddaughter I never got to meet."

Patch found it sad that Chester never got to meet Cherry since he died when Michelle was in high school.

"This is Granddaddy," Cherry introduced the bald man with sunglasses. "He used to live at home before I was born..."

"Hello, boys." Tom smiled at the two.

"Hello, sir." Atticus said. He was about to shake the man's hand.

Tom surprised him, but by bumping his fist. Atticus blinked and copied suit.

Tom chuckled. "I'm one of the kids!"

"Your son certainly is..." a flossy black-haired woman with glasses giggled in agreement.

"Grandmother, you're smiling!" Cherry beamed to her paternal grandmother.

"Is that a surprise?" Patch asked.

"Folks, excuse Lizzie," Tom covered up for his wife. "But after Cherry's dad met her mom, she wasn't the happiest person in the world..."

"Not really..." Lizzie frowned sourly.

"Why not?" Atticus asked. "You should be happy that your son met someone and was getting married to the woman of his dreams!"

"Believe me, I was surprised too when I watched over their wedding ceremony," Chester could relate. "Boys, we grew up in different times, and since Bud and Michelle were so different, we didn't think they would last in their marriage."

"Why did you think that?" Atticus asked.

"Well, you know, when we were younger, everybody was separated..." Lizzie decided to explain. "People like Michelle or in her family always gave me a rough time... They always thought they were better than me... I never got to meet Michelle, but when I heard the news on Earth about my Buddy boy getting married to her, I wasn't really happy... I thought she would hurt him like those people did to me... I was narrow-minded..."

"I felt the same way, but I was proud my little monkey got to finally meet somebody she could stick with, even if he's so much older than her..." Chester added, on the same side as Lizzie.

"What time is it?" Patch asked.

The elders glanced to him.

Cherry then reached into her pocket which randomly had a clock now. "It's about 10:30, why?"

"Oh, shoot, I gotta go." Patch said.

"Could you take us back home real quick?" Atticus asked.

"I'll catch you guys later, okay?" Cherry looked to her deceased grandparents.

"Take your time." Chester smiled.

Cherry then folded her arms and shut her eyes, taking them back to her bedroom, all in their normal clothes.

"I gotta meet Tom, Jerry, and the Starlings!" Patch called as he ran out the door.

"Okay! Have fun! And try to stay out of trouble!" Atticus called out.

"I will!" Patch called as he helped himself out of the Butler house.

"The pup is goin' places." Atticus smiled proudly.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Cherry asked.

"Spend time in Ancient Greece." Atticus said with a wink.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Very well..." she then folded her arms and closed her eyes, taking them back to Ancient Greece with the power of her imagination.

And where they were encountered with an erupting volcano.

"Oh, way to go, Atticus!" Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus looked around and then saw a huge boulder and got an idea.

While Atticus was handling the volcano with his idea, Patch was still running to make sure he wasn't late.

"Mustn't be late... Mustn't be late... Mustn't be late..." the puppy muttered to himself as he ran to the new house that was made for Robyn and her father after Figg and Lickboot were placed under arrest.

As soon as he got to the new house, he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Daddy!" Robyn called, then opened the door, but saw no one there. "Hello...?"

"Down here!" Patch called.

Robyn then looked down to find the Dalmatian puppy. "Oh, there you are, Patch." she smiled to him.

"Am I on time?" Patch asked.

"We're just about ready." Robyn smiled.

Patch smiled back. "Where's Tom and Jerry?" he asked, unable to find the tom cat and brown mouse.

"Getting themselves ready as well." Robyn said.

Patch knew what that meant and went to track down the cat and mouse.

Jerry was packing a tiny suitcase after he was emptying his drawers and hummed a song in the process. Tom did the same and where both were happy to see Patch as soon as they were both done packing.

"Nice to see you two getting along for a change..." Patch was happy and surprised.

"Hey, Patch," Jerry smiled. "Don't get used to it though."

"What? I said I'd change..." Tom shrugged innocently.

Patch rolled his eyes, knowing how Tom could be sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah." Jerry groaned.

Tom stuck his tongue out at Jerry. "Now, am I forgetting anything?" he asked himself.

Jerry showed him the ball of yarn.

Tom glanced at Jerry, then swiped it. "Where did you get that!?"

"Does it matter?" Jerry asked with an innocent smile.

Tom glared to the mouse, then smiled, putting the yarn in his bag. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Great." Patch smiled.

Jerry climbed on Patch's back and kept himself secure underneath the puppy's collar.

"I hope Robyn's uncle likes cats..." Tom sounded a little nervous.

"I'm sure he'll like us." Patch said, referring to himself, Tom, and Jerry.

"Oh, yeah, all of us..." Tom said then, thinking more about himself.

Robyn was making sure she had everything. "So, where are you going this time while we're gone, Daddy?"

"I'm helping an old friend of mine find a tablet in Egypt." Mr. Starling told his daughter.

"Good luck on finding it." Robyn wished.

"Thanks." Mr. Starling smiled, hugging her then.

Patch couldn't help but overhear that as he gave Jerry a ride downstairs. "Um, would this friend happened to be called Diane Becker?"

"Yeah, we've almost found it, we just have to find a way into the secret entrance," Mr. Starling said. "Wait, how do you know her name?"

"I happen to know about Diane Becker," Patch smiled sheepishly. "She's my friend human...Ish... Friend, Sabrina's mother."

"I guess you are just full of surprises, huh, boy?" Mr. Starling smiled.

"Well, I'm a puppy, it's in my nature." Patch chuckled.

Mr. Starling chuckled back and ruffled the top of his head. "Okay, we all set?"

"Yes, Daddy." Robyn nodded, they were ready to get this show on the road.

"Yes, sir, we're ready." Patch said, which to him, sounded like he was a guard dog.

Jerry also saluted.

Mr. Starling chuckled, finding that cute. "All right, let's go then."

They all then left the house, locking the door behind them, and got ready to meet Robyn's Uncle Chip.

"So is he strong in strength or in magic or in both strength and magic?" Patch asked.

"Mostly magic that I remember of." Mr. Starling replied.

"Oh, sorry for asking that question." Patch said.

"We don't see him as much as we used to," Mr. Starling explained. "He was around a lot when Robyn was a baby."

"Is he Robyn's mother's sister?" Patch asked curiously.

"Yes, he is, when Robyn's mother died, he was heartbroken." Mr. Starling said.

"I can imagine." Patch frowned to that.

Robyn said nothing, she was sleeping the trip away so it would be faster to get there.

"I wonder how Atticus and Cherry are holding up." Patch said.

Atticus and Cherry were dealing with the volcano, as the strong boy lifted up the huge boulder and plunged it into the volcano and then sealed up the volcano so it wouldn't erupt.

"Yay..." Cherry weakly waved a victory flag for Atticus.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Atticus asked her.

"Yeah, the first hundred times you used your strength for good..." Cherry yawned slightly. "Atticus, I'm proud of you, I'm sorry, it's just that once you see your best friend with his powers, it kinda gets stale after a while..."

"Yeah, it can get pretty boring." Atticus said before looking at Mo and started to have that urge he had last night.

Cherry glanced at Atticus. Atticus was going over to Mo.

"I know he loves her, but something seems different..." Cherry said to herself. She then saw him begin to flex his muscles, acting a little like Drell, but was still himself. "Atticus, this isn't like you..." she whispered to herself about how smug and cocky her best friend was becoming. She just shrugged and decided to let Atticus do this, but hoped he wouldn't be change too much and be like Drell.

Mo began to touch his muscles while blushing and was even being lifted up while she held on to one of his arms while he went up and down.

"Ooookay, that's enough, I'm out of here..." Cherry left Atticus in her imagination and would come back for him later, she then put herself back in her bedroom. "Ah..." she lay down in her bed and grabbed her covers, but did not fall asleep.

Atticus continued on and when he heard monsters coming to possibly crush him, he grew annoyed by them before smiling at Mo. "Excuse me for just one sec."

Mo nodded, silently, almost as if she were under his spell with charm and strength. Atticus smiled back, then went to fight off the monsters. And where each one was a minotaur, centaur, giant lion, and even a giant.

"Goodness gracious..." Atticus whispered to himself in surprise, but then smirked, ready to fight. "Come and get some, fellas!"

Mo smiled, looking zombified still. All of the monsters and giants all charged in and dog piled on top of him. Atticus grunted slightly, but he did not let them win. Mo was wandering backward, not saying or doing much, but she kept a smile for Atticus. Atticus finally lifted them off him and then tossed them in the air and punched each of the monsters and giants into space. Mo slowly clapped, keeping her smile.

Atticus blushed to that, then came to her. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were showing off your muscles to me." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yeah..." Atticus chuckled, doing it again.

Mo giggled, gushing over him like a drooling fan girl. Atticus began to continue flexing his muscles.

Cherry felt something wrong. "Why is Atticus acting like such a Drell?" she asked herself. "Why do I feel like something horrible is going to happen?"

While that went on, Patch, Tom, Jerry, and the Starlings were arriving at where Robyn's uncle lived.

"Wake up, Robyn..." Mr. Starling gently shook his daughter. "We're here."

"Hmm?" Robyn yawned. "Already?"

"Yep," Mr. Starling chuckled. "Guess you slept well."

Robyn smiled sleepily and nodded as she unhooked her seat-belt.

"Well, this house seems..." Patch said, unsure what to say about the house.

"Uh, yeah, it's... It's... Really something..." Jerry added.

"Looks creepy to me." Tom said with no hesitation whatsoever.

Patch whacked Tom on the back of the head with half of his own strength.

"Ow!" Tom rubbed his head, deeply in pain now. "What was that for?"

Patch glared at the cat, then kept his eyes on the rather strange-looking house. Mr. Starling came out with Robyn first, once they were out with Robyn's stuff, Tom, Jerry, and Patch followed out.

"What a house, um, why did he decide on this house?" Patch asked.

"Chip doesn't like to have neighbors to bother him much." Mr. Starling explained.

"Won't have that trouble if he has worse conditions than the suburbs." Tom mumbled.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Patch said, referring to the reason why Chip chose this house.

"Come along then," Mr. Starling instructed. "This place bring back any memories, Robyn?"

"Just a little bit," Robyn halfway smiled. "I remember dreaming about it before we bought Robyn's Nest together one summer."

"Some memories can be able to come back without knowing it." Mr. Starling told his daughter.

"I barely remember this place, but I do have some memories..." Robyn said about what she knew. "Didn't my mother bring me here a lot of times when I was a baby?"

"Oh, yes," Mr. Starling smiled to her. "Seeing her brother always filled her with joy... Even if he gets cranky at times."

"How many times?" Robyn asked.

"I guess you'll have to see, I don't see your uncle as much as I used to..." Mr. Starling chuckled.

The cat, mouse, and puppy followed behind as they came to the front door.

"So what should we expect from him?" Patch asked.

"I can't really say much," Mr. Starling replied apologetically. "We talked with each other, but because of my job and because he is Robyn's mother's brother, I don't know much about him except that he's a wizard of some type."

"Cool." Patch smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Starling went to the front door and knocked on it.

"I'M COMING!" A male voice yelled out.

Tom and Jerry jumped in surprise from this.

"Yikes..." Patch and Robyn winced slightly.

"He must have been in the middle of something." Mr. Starling guessed.

"Hope he doesn't take too long..." Robyn was anxious to meet her uncle.

Tom glanced at the other houses that looked very bright and cheerful in contrast to this creepy house where his new owner's relative lived among. "Eh... Nice neighborhood..."

Luckily they didn't wait long as the door opened after a few minutes and showed a wizard who didn't seem to have many muscles.

"Hello, Chip..." Mr. Starling greeted. "Long time no see."

Robyn did her best to give a friendly smile. Patch did the same.

"Ah, yes..." the wizard greeted. "Hello, Gilbert."

Mr. Starling nodded back. "It's been a while... I hope it's okay that Robyn brought her new pets with her."

"It's no bother at all." Chip said.

Tom and Jerry gave smiles as they came from behind their owner's father.

"They just better not give me any trouble." Chip firmly stated then.

"Oh, they shouldn't be any trouble," Mr. Starling chuckled. "They're Robyn's best friends."

"It's true." Patch said.

"Where you headed then?" Chip casually asked his brother-in-law.

"Egypt," Mr. Starling replied. "I'll try not to be too long."

"Well, alright, then I hope you find what you're looking for." Chip said.

"Hope so too," Mr. Starling smiled, then hugged Robyn nice and tight. "Be careful and safe, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Robyn hugged him right back.

"She'll be safe and sound here." Chip smiled.

"I'll miss you, Daddy." Robyn hugged her father back nice and tight.

"You be good for your uncle now, Robyn, make sure your pets stay out of trouble." Mr. Starling replied softly, though sharp in warning.

"Yes, Daddy." Robyn nodded with a smile.

"We'll stay out of trouble sir, well, I'll make sure we stay out of trouble." Patch said.

Chip glanced down. "Do I have waxy build-up or did that dog just talk?"

"Yep, I'm talking and I have more surprises than just talking." Patch smiled.

"Hm..." Chip glanced down to the Dalmatian puppy. "Just no mess making."

"Yes, sir." Patch saluted with one paw up.

"Patch is also incredibly strong." Robyn smiled.

"Really now?" Chip asked, slightly doubtful, but not too much, he had met a talking dog and he was a wizard, he should believe anything.

"Yep, maybe a little test of most of my strength will prove it." Patch said before lifting up the wizard with just one paw.

"Oh, Patch, don't!" Robyn got worried.

Patch didn't over do it with his strength, just showed enough of his strength to show the wizard how strong he was. Tom and Jerry glanced inside the house as Chip was 'entertaining' Patch. Patch placed him down and then picked up a boulder that seemed to have been there even before Chip bought the house. The strong Dalmatian pup then threw the boulder into space which thankfully didn't hit anything.

"Are you done?" Chip sounded impatient.

"Yeah, I'm done." Patch nodded.

Chip then got down from Patch's paw. Patch smiled to himself with a rather cheeky chuckle.

"I'll see you all later, I'll call when I'm there, be good." Mr. Starling said before he had to get going.

"Bye, Daddy, see you soon!" Robyn smiled and waved to her father.

"She's in good hands." Chip smiled.

"Thanks again, Chip, see you around." Mr. Starling smiled with a wave, then got into the car and drove off.

Tom and Jerry said their goodbyes and waved their paws as the car drove off for Egypt. Chip then let them into the house to start this visit and temporary stay. Robyn looked all around with wonder as she had vague memories of this place.

"Cool place." Patch smiled.

"I'll help you to the guest room." Chip told Robyn as he was about to go up the stairs.

Tom looked curious when he saw a basement and decided to check it out.

Jerry held him back by his tail. "Tom, we don't know this place very well, you could get us in trouble." he warned the cat.

"Yeah, so no going down there." Patch said.

"Ah, come on, what could happen?" Tom shrugged.

"Chip could get angry." Patch said.

"Umm..." Tom was still unsure.

"Come on, let's just help Robyn settle in." Jerry suggested.

Tom shrugged and then followed them upstairs.

Chip opened the door to a room that had a two-person bed with a window right next to it in the corner with a nightstand on the other side and a closet up front. "Remember this room?" he asked his niece.

"Didn't I sleep in here until I was around six?" Robyn guessed with a smile.

"Yes, it is, but I had it remodeled for your visit." Chip said.

"I see..." Robyn then walked over to the bed, she then sat on it and bounced a bit to break it in so she would be ready to sleep in it by tonight.

"Comfy?" Chip asked.

"Not like my bed at home, but it'll be just fine." Robyn smiled.

"Nice room." Tom said.

Robyn looked out the window after she opened it and saw a nice view for what it was.

"So how's the view through the window, Robyn?" Patch asked.

"It's okay, I guess," Robyn shrugged. "Not really much to say, but it's nice for what it is."

"This house does have advantages." Patch smiled.

Tom took out his bed that Robyn's father made for him to welcome him into the house while Jerry found the perfect hole and ran into it to get settled. Patch settled for the floor since there wasn't an extra bed.

"You didn't pack a bed?" Robyn asked the Dalmatian puppy.

"Nah, but I'm used to sleeping on the bed and on the floor." Patch smiled.

"If your'e sure..." Robyn halfway smiled.

"I sleep on the foot of Atticus's bed and I used to sleep on the floor all the time, I promise I'm fine." Patch reassured.

Robyn bent down and gave him a gentle pet. "Good dog."

"I know I am." Patch smiled.

Robyn giggled, she then stood up and opened her bag to start unloading her clothes and putting them in the closet and put her pajamas under the pillow.

"Cool place to put your pajamas." Patch smiled.

"I guess so..." Robyn shrugged to that, she thought everybody did that.

Tom, Jerry, Patch, and Robyn were unpacking and getting settled in upstairs, it took a good chunk of a while, but they had plenty of time to spare. Patch was wondering what was going on back at home still and he hoped that this would be a fun and pleasant experience for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry eventually fell asleep, seeming to had forgotten she left Atticus alone in her imagination.

"How was that one, huh?" Atticus smiled to Mo.

Mo held out a perfect ten scorecard, not saying anything.

"Huh? Um, Mo, you haven't said a word since we came into this imagination world," Atticus said before realizing something. "Wait, when did you get in here?"

Mo smiled bashfully.

Atticus narrowed her eyes. "Are you even the real Mo?"

Mo then had a rather evil smile with a villainous look in her eyes. "Sure... As far as you know..."

Atticus had a questioning look but had to be sure and he had a perfect idea how to make sure if this Mo was the real Mo. "Tell me, do you love me as myself or as this?" he asked as he flexed his muscles.

Mo seemed stupefied by his muscles like any brainless fan girl would. 

"That's what I thought," Atticus glared. "Cherry, get me outta here!"

But he didn't get an answer, telling him either two things that she was mad at him for his behavior or.....She was asleep.

"Cherry!" Atticus kept yelling. "Ugh, how do I get out of here without her?"

Mo giggled rather evilly at his little predicament. "Why don't you stay here, big boy?" she suggested with a flirty smile. "Do some bench presses, do one-armed push-ups... Relax..."

Those did sound very tempting but he wasn't going to let this world make him forget about the real world or the real Mo he truly loved.

"Join me, Atticus..." Mo smiled seductively, leaning into him with pouty lips, almost as though she tried to kiss him.

"Cherry, get me out of here!" Atticus yelled out.

Meanwhile...

Cherry was lightly snoring in her bed, then instantly woke up as she remembered something important. "Oh, my glob!" she yelled out, then got out of bed and sent herself to Ancient Greece.

"CHERRY BUTLER, HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!" Atticus yelled.

"Dude, don't yell, I got ear drums super sensitive." Cherry came right behind him.

Atticus only merely flinched, but looked to her. "Get me out of here!"

Cherry nodded, she then shut her eyes and took them back into her bedroom. "Sorry about that... I only meant to leave for a minute, but I passed out... I must be working too hard."

"I never wanna go back there with that Mo ever again," Atticus said. "That Mo was evil and nothing like the Mo I love."

"She really seemed Mary Sue..." Cherry nodded slowly in agreement, though she disliked her imagination's Mo for different reasons, but she was glad Atticus found out that Mo was a fake before he would get carried away with her.

"So wanna play video games?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose so..." Cherry walked down the hall with him and wandered into her living room.

"You still playing that Smoke and Mirrors game?" Atticus asked.

"Man, I don't even know anymore..." Cherry felt torn, it was a terrible game, but it was a present for her.

"Let's play a different game than that." Atticus said.

Cherry took out the video game bag and turned it upside down to make the games pile out on the ottoman. "You want Nintendo Wii, Playstation, GameCube, or Super Nintendo?"

"Wii." Atticus said.

"Mario or Sonic?" Cherry then asked, hooking up her old Wii and got the two remotes out, handing him one of them.

"Sonic." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Cherry said, then took out the Sonic Freedom Fighter game which was basically Mortal Kombat with Sonic characters and without the blood and gore. She then put the game in and started the Wii, starting up the game before they would select their characters and start playing, she then hooked up the nun-chucks so they could fight better with the controls.

"This is going to be fun." Atticus smiled.

"I remember playing this game a long time ago..." Cherry said, then skipped the intros and made it to the character selection and selected a character who was forgotten in the Sonic franchise known as Honey the Cat.

"Cool character, for me, I'm going with Tails." Atticus said as he chose the two-tailed fox.

"Funny, thought you'd go with Knuckles." Cherry said as she then got them out of the character selection and moved onto the gameplay. 

The screen loaded for a bit and then the anthropomorphic animals were standing in front of each other, there was a countdown from three to one and then the two started to mash the buttons to make their characters fight.

"I'll go with Knuckles on the next round." Atticus said.

"Whatever's clever." Cherry replied.

Honey hissed and punched Tails right in the face.

"BRUTAL!" Cherry laughed.

Atticus smirked before Tails jumped up and began to spin like a wheel and ran over Honey.

"Aww... Don't you wanna let a girly girl wiiin?" Cherry pouted playfully.

"Nooo way, sister." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Oh, I am going to CRUSH YOU!" Cherry said, purposely making the end of her sentence sound demonic as she broguht it up a little against Atticus in the game. "Hey, you ever feel like something weird might happen while Patch is gone?" she then asked, normally and casually.

"No, but I have a feeling that Patch might have an adventure while he's with Tom, Jerry, and Robyn." Atticus said.

"Well... Yeah... But..." Cherry looked distant, then shrugged. "Eh, must be nerves... By the way..."

"What?" Atticus asked.

"KNOCK OUT!" Cherry said before Honey made Tails faint on the screen and she then jumped up in victory.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Atticus said with widened eyes.

Cherry stuck her tongue out. "Girl Power~..."

"I'm gonna win in the next round." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry said as they chose new characters. "Hmm... Who shall I be this time?" she asked herself as Atticus chose Knuckles the Echidna.

"Whoever you choose, I'll beat that character." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah... Okay..." Cherry rolled her eyes, then picked Amy Rose, or in this game as she was known as 'Rosie the Rascal'.

"Oh, I am so dead." Atticus said out of defeat already.

"Yep," Cherry grinned eagerly. She then shook another cold chill. "Brr... Guess it's that adventure feeling... Maybe we can finally get the day-off."

"Yeah, maybe," Atticus said. "Now prepare to possibly be defeated, I hope."

"Giiiiirl power..." Cherry taunted playfully.

The game started the same with Amy against Knuckles, after the timer ticked, the pink female hedgehog and red male echidna were now fighting to the 'death'.

While that went on, Patch began to pace himself around, bored with nothing to do and was even deciding to take a look what was downstairs in the basement. Jerry popped his head out, then saw Patch wandering off and decided to follow the puppy, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'Maybe the basement isn't forbidden, maybe anyone can go down into it.' Patch thought to himself.

Chip was on his way to the kitchen. Patch heard his footsteps and hid underneath the couch until he would pass. As soon as Chip made it into the kitchen, the puppy then moved again and went to the basement door. As soon as he saw that it was clear, Patch went over to the basement door and decided to open it with his magic slowly and quietly so then he wouldn't make a sound. Jerry however snuck over to Patch just before the door would close and had a small, curious smile.

"Good, no one heard the door open." Patch whispered.

"Hi, Patch." Jerry smiled.

Patch yelped out slightly, then cupped his muzzle with his frontal paws.

"Oops, sorry..." Jerry said then.

"Quiet!" Patch whispered. "And what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help it," Jerry gave in. "I just gotta see what's in this basement!"

"Fine, just stay quiet." Patch whispered before his medallion/Pound Puppy tag glowed, teleporting both himself and Jerry to the bottom of the stairs.

Jerry covered his mouth and nodded, not speaking as he used to before he and Tom just randomly decided to after they met Pugsley and Frankie.


	4. Chapter 4

Patch and Jerry now looked around and saw what looked like bunch of stuff that a wizard would possibly need for a potion. There were many beakers and some had bubbling oddly colored liquid and there was a large and possibly very old book.

"Cool." Patch whispered before looking to see a ring box.

Jerry climbed up on top of Patch to get a better look, then saw the ring box as well. "Ooh~..." his eyes glowed to it.

Patch climbed on the table and decided to open the ring box to see if there was a ring in it. Jerry hopped onto the table and looked eager. They were close to opening the ring box and hopefully, no one would walk in and bust them. When they opened the ring box, they saw what kind of ring it was. A golden glow made them flinch slightly, but then they looked to see the ring up close. It was a golden ring with a red ruby gemstone on it that shined very nice and bright. 

"Pretty~..." Jerry sounded drawn and captivated by the ring's beauty.

Patch held Jerry back before taking a closer look at the ring himself. Jerry seemed to wave his paws out, wanting to take the ring like he was Golumn from Lord of the Rings.

"I wonder why Chip has this ring down here with his wizard stuff." Patch said before he over heard the door about to be opened.

"Shiiinnnyy...." Jerry was still drawn to the ring.

Patch closed the ring box and then brought Jerry down and under the table with him.

"Aww..." Jerry pouted.

"Shh, we have to be quiet, it could be Chip." Patch whispered.

Jerry pouted, but kept quiet as someone was on their way down the steps.

"Now, back to the potion I was working on." Chip said.

Patch and Jerry covered each other's mouths as Chip wandered to his basement and went straight to work. They were going to see a wizard in action and up close! But what did he have that ring for?

"Okay, now to..... Wait, why is there a paw print on the top of my ring box?" Chip asked.

Patch and Jerry kept quiet, trying not to make a sound, they feared the worst, thinking Chip might be angry about that.

"Okay, Patch, Tom?" Chip asked. "Where are you two?"

Patch looked incredibly nervous then.

Chip looked under the table to see Patch and Jerry. "What are you two doing down here?" the wizard asked.

Patch and Jerry grinned nervously.

Chip face-palmed. "I knew the animals would get into trouble while I need to work on my latest potion..."

"So what's the ring for?" Patch asked.

Chip sighed, knowing he had no choice now. "It's very special..."

"Um, is it for someone you want to marry?" Patch asked curiously.

"What?! No, it's not an engagement ring, it's a magic ring." Chip told him.

"A magic ring?" Patch asked.

"Yes," Chip replied softly. "It has very magical powers and gives it to any one who wears it, even mortals."

"Well, what happens if someone other than you wears it?" Patch asked.

"It'll then give them the magical powers," Chip explained. "In the wrong hands it could be the end of the world as we know it! It was given to me by my father."

"Cool, um, w-would you mind if I tried it on for a little bit?" Patch asked.

Chip gave him a look. "This ring is off-limits, only a true magical being can sustain its magic and use it wisely and not abuse it!"

"Do see this dog tag on my collar?" Patch asked.

Chip took a closer look and lifted the collar a bit and leaned forward to get a closer look.

"This is actually my Equestrian medallion and my dog tag converted into one," Patch smiled. "I can still use it's magic."

"Hm... So I see..." Chip squinted his eyes. "Equestria, you say?"

"Surely a great and powerful wizard like you has heard of it." Patch insisted.

"Heard of it, but I thought it was just a myth." Chip replied.

"I assure you, that place is real and so is it's magic and all of the creatures that live there." Patch said.

"I'll have to check it out sometime." Chip took those words into good use.

"Okay, but please, don't frighten anyone in Equestria, they're really nice," Patch said. "So now can I put on your ring for a little bit?"

"Well... Okay... Just a little bit..." Chip then took out the ring and looked to his paws and realized a small flaw in this plan. "Uhh.... You don't have any fingers..."

Patch then walked out from under the table before his medallion/Pound Puppy tag glowed, using it's magic as he began to glow too as he began to transform into his human form.

"Whoa..." Jerry whispered, he did not see that coming.

"Um... Wow..." Chip blinked at that. "Now then... Hold out your hand."

Patch did as told and then Chip slid the ring around Patch's new ring finger to fit it perfectly. He looked at it and then looked at many possible things to test it's magic on. Chip stepped back, only slightly though. Jerry looked jealous that Patch got to try on the ring. Patch continued to look around until he got the idea to possibly summon something with it's magic.

Jerry stayed hidden away, but he kept watching. Chip went off for a brief moment to check on his latest potion. Patch used the magic from the ring and where a big bone appeared in the room.

"Of course..." Chip deadpanned. "What else would a dog want?"

"Weird, this one seems to be older than one that I wanted," Patch said before starting to sniff it. "Is this a fossilized bone?"

Chip came over to the bone and decided to take a closer look at it. "Unless you got a dinosaur bone...?"

"A dinosaur bone?" Patch asked. "But aren't they underground?"

"That ring usually gives you what you really want as long as you wish for it." Chip said.

Jerry smacked his lips as he then had a thought bubble about using the ring himself and bringing himself a lifetime supply of

"The ring must have summoned this dinosaur bone as a sign." Patch said.

"It's a very special ring, my father said only someone truly responsible and worthy enough could behold it," Chip replied. "That's why he gave it to me."

"And he was right." Patch said as he tried to take it off.

"Here, let me get that, it can be tricky sometimes." Chip walked over, helping Patch get the ring off.

"Thanks." Patch smiled as Chip was able to get it off.

Once the magic ring was off, Patch flexed his fingers to make them well adjusted and comfortable again. Chip then put the ring right back where it belonged. Jerry was usually nice, but he had his eyes slit in determination: He was going to get that ring.

"By the way, Chip, can the ring make anyone who sees it to become determined to have it?" Patch asked while looking at Jerry.

"Not that I know of..." Chip was actually unsure.

"I just wanted to know, anyways, me and Jerry will get out of your hair." Patch said, metaphorically.

"Jerry?" Chip asked, then noticed the brown mouse was there.

Jerry chuckled nervously and waved. Patch then turned back into his puppy form and teleported both himself and Jerry out of the basement and into the living room. Chip nodded to that and went back to work.

"Jerry, you can't have the ring." Patch said.

"Did I say that?" Jerry smiled casually. "I don't think I did!"

"Jerry, I'm serious! Chip's father gave him that, it's his, and no one else, understand?" Patch asked.

"Oookay..." Jerry shrugged with a smile.

"I mean it, Jerry, stay away from that ring magic, it's nothing to be messed with." Patch growled.

"Why are you lookin' at me for?" Jerry looked away shyly.

Patch face-palmed, or in this case, face-pawed. "Just stay out of there."

"Oh, fine." Jerry pouted.

"Good..." Patch nodded to the mouse. "You've been very sneaky lately..."

"Lately?" Tom overheard that and came over to his fellow animals. "You should see him at home! He always finds a way to make the mouse trap I set out for him snap my tail!"

"Do you behind a corner to wait to listen to the trap go off?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, it's like you're there!" Tom replied.

Jerry giggled as he remembered those times.

"It's not funny, Mouse!" Tom glared.

"I'll tell you how he does it he just takes the mouse trap into his mouse hole and then brings it out to a mouse hole behind you and places it in front of your tail." Patch explained.

Tom folded his arms, growling at Jerry.

"I can't resist messing with you." Jerry said.

"Come here!" Tom started a chase.

"Ooh, time to bolt!" Jerry stood up and zipped off.

Tom growled and chased after Jerry.

"Here we go again." Patch sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Jerry had one of their infamous chases. Robyn came to the staircase and slid down the banister with a laugh.

"Hey, Robyn." Patch smiled.

"Hey, Patch." Robyn stood up then.

"Settled in okay?" Patch asked.

"Yeah," Robyn smiled. "It reminds me of the good old days."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"We used to come here all the time." Robyn smiled at the house, even if it was rather creepy compared to the other houses in the neighborhood.

"Then your dad got his lawyer?" Patch guessed.

"Wow, you got it right on the dot." Robyn said.

"I just assumed since when we first met, you were with him and Figg." Patch replied.

"Daddy's old lawyer had 'other commitments', whatever that means..." Robyn explained.

"Commitments are like responsibilities." Patch said.

"I don't know what happened, but after Daddy met those two, my whole life was turned upside down," Robyn pouted. "Daddy thought that Figg lady would be a good guardian for me since she was a grown woman and would be like a motherly substitute, but turns out she was just sucking up to Daddy to make herself look good!"

"I always hated that woman." Patch said.

"You and me both..." Robyn had a nasty glare. "I never liked her from the start, but no one would help me, running away was the only option I had and then I met you guys."

"Well, I guess it was fate that we met." Patch smiled.

"I suppose so..." Robyn shrugged.

Tom then became in the shape of an ottoman from a trick by Jerry during the chase. Robyn sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, they're at it again." Patch sighed.

"Cats and mice, what can you do?" Robyn shrugged as her new pets chased each other as they had been doing for what had felt like their whole lives.

"They'll be going at this for at least a few minutes." Patch said.

"So it seems..." Robyn rolled her eyes slightly.

Tom and Jerry kept chasing each other throughout the living room.

"This is getting annoying." Patch said.

"What do we do until they stop?" Robyn asked.

"See if you can do any spells?" Patch shrugged.

"I dunno, I never tried or thought about it before..." Robyn shrugged. "Would I even have powers?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Patch said.

"What do I do?" Robyn asked.

"Try to do a spell." Patch suggested.

"How do I do that?" Robyn tilted her head.

"Well, just think of a spell, but it has to rhyme." Patch said.

"Umm... Okay..." Robyn wanted to try it, but she wasn't too sure.

Patch gave her an encouraging smile.

"But how should I start?" Robyn asked.

"Well, is there anything you have ever wanted?" Patch suggested.

"I guess a new dress." Robyn said.

"Try it then." Patch suggested.

Robyn shrugged, she shut her eyes and held out her hands. "'Don't make me into a pig sty mess, let me dress for success'!" She was then in beautiful red dress after a flash of light.

Patch turned away from the brightness, but then looked back with a smile.

"Did it work?" Robyn asked.

"See for yourself." Patch suggested.

Robyn went to the nearest mirror and saw herself in her new dress. "Wow!"

"Looks like you do have magic powers." Patch smiled.

Robyn looked at her hands and the new dress, this felt like a dream, but it was so real, so it had to be true. "I don't believe it..." she whispered to herself.

Patch then brought Robyn over to a glass. "Repeat after me."

Robyn walked over and she nodded once.

"To make an object disappear." Patch started.

"'To make an object disappear'..." Robyn repeated.

"Tap it twice." Patch continued before he tapped a glass next to the glass he had for Robyn.

"Um... Do I say that or do I do that?" Robyn asked then.

"Both." Patch said.

Robyn repeated the first thing she said, then added the other part. "'Tap it twice'..." she then added, tapping the glass twice.

"And then say 'oh, dear'." Patch said, finishing the spell.

"'And then say 'oh, dear''." Robyn then finished the spell herself.

Both glasses then disappeared.

Robyn then saw the glass disappear. "I wonder where it went."

"You can never tell with a disappearing spell." Patch smiled.

"Cool." Robyn smiled.

"Think you're gonna like being a wizard?" Patch asked.

"I think so," Robyn smiled. "I just wonder why Daddy never told me before."

"I guess he wanted you to have a normal life." Patch guessed.

Robyn merely shrugged, then looked to the telephone, her father promised to call when he would make it to the site in Egypt, but the phone still hasn't rang, so she was anxious to hear from him. "I hope he makes it there okay..." she whispered to herself.

"It's okay, Robyn, I'm sure he's alright." Patch said.

"I suppose so..." Robyn smiled to him. "I'm just glad I get to see him more now."

"And I'm sure he feels the same way." Patch said.

Robyn sighed a little.

"Hmm..." Patch tried to think of a way to distract Robyn to soothe her worries about being away from her father, then smirked. "Hey, Robyn, check this out!"

Robyn turned her head, then saw Patch juggling books from the shelf, which made her clap and laugh. Patch then turned into his human form and continued to juggle the books. Robyn was surprised that Patch had a human form, but continued to watch as she was entertained. This seemed to keep Robyn from being sad. Tom had accidentally chased Jerry down into the basement. Robyn laughed, enjoying her entertainment from Patch.

Patch smiled, then turned back into a puppy and noticed that Tom and Jerry were missing. "Uh, Robyn, where are Tom and Jerry?" he asked.

"Huh?" Robyn looked around, then saw the chasing duo had gone. "I thought they were right here."

"Unless..." Patch paused to think, then his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, no!"

Down in the basement, Chip was hard at work, pouring a milk carton and some cheese into his boiling pot. And where hopefully, he wouldn't get any interruptions. Robyn cracked the door open as Patch was next to her foot and they looked the long way downstairs. Chip hummed and muttered as he was at work and not paying attention to anything else around him. Patch and Robyn then secretly and quietly went down the stairs. Chip mumbled in frustration and looked at his book as he continued to work.

'He must be making something big.' Patch thought to himself.

Robyn kept an eye out for either Tom or Jerry or both. Luckily, Tom wasn't too hard to find as he was now behind a motorized scooter.

'Why do I feel like that's a bad place to hide?' Patch thought to himself once they spotted the tom cat.

Chip was now ready to use his magic ring's magic to see if the potion would work. Robyn hid herself away, she was sure Chip wouldn't take kindly to trespassers, even if she was a guest, she had not been invited down here. After a few seconds of waiting for the right moment to use the ring's magic, there was a bright light, but a puff of smoke came from the potion. Patch backed up slightly from the smoke, at least it wasn't harmful smoke like from a house fire.

"What the? What happened? My potion puffed out? Let's see here." Chip said before looking over his book to find out more about the potion.

A frog hopped on Chip's table, lightly ribbiting, but not being annoying.

"Huh, this milk is from the market," Chip observed the milk he had which the potion's recipe called for. "Let's see..." he then tried again. But to his dismay it didn't work as the book said the potion made no substitutions. "Darn!" the wizard grumbled. "Looks like there really is no substitute... Old Chip's gonna have to do this the hard way."

Tom looked at what he was hiding behind and decided to have a little fun. It looked like fun and he made engine like noises as he pretended ride on top of it.

"Tom!" Robyn whispered loudly.

However, the scooter bounced with the cat and he had ended up in a pile of coal.

"How many magical items does Chip have?" Patch whispered.

"Hard to say..." Robyn whispered back with a shrug.

Suddenly, the coal shovel came alive and pried open the furnace, shoveling the coal into it.

"I guess that's another one of 'em!" Robyn's eyes widened, worried for Tom now.

"We better save him." Patch whispered.

Robyn nodded. The shovel kept shoveling for coal and seemed to pull Tom out on the scooter.

Robyn held Tom in her arms, getting him off the scooter, but the scooter was then thrown next to Chip's work area. "Oh, my..."

Chip glanced to his scooter, then turned to see the cat, puppy, and his niece were in the basement.

"Uh, hey there... " Robyn smiled nervously.

"We are so sorry, me and Robyn were only coming downstairs to get Tom out of here and back upstairs." Patch told him.

"You better," Chip sounded firm. "Now listen, I'm not mad at you, but my potion's not working the way I hoped for it to. I used store brand milk, but it needs natural milk."

"So, what's your plan?" Robyn asked.

"I gotta jet over to Calcutta to milk a cow." Chip explained.

"Do you need us to watch over your ring?" Patch asked.

"I would appreciate it," Chip gave a nod to that. "It's very important that nothing happens to that ring!"

"Oh, Uncle Chip, are you sure it's a good idea to leave us home alone?" Robyn sounded worried and nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll be like your own personal guard dog." Patch assured.

"I'll reward you if you do a good job," Chip settled the deal then. "Now, I'm only letting Tom and Jerry stay here for Gilbert and Robyn's sake, so don't make me be disappointed once I get back, Robyn, you be good and call me if there's trouble, you have my number," he said before putting his ring back in the box and on a shelf. "Calcutta, here I come!" he called as he then got on his scooter and flew off, right out of the house.

Tom glanced at that and then shrugged. "I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen."

"Tom, it's important that we make sure that ring doesn't leave that ring box." Patch said.

"Right!" Tom saluted. He then went to find a broom and held it like an armed weapon and marched like a soldier to keep guard of the ring.

Robyn rolled her eyes with a smile at him.

Jerry snuck in and decided to tiptoe and sneak the ring for himself, unable to resist as he saw Tom, Robyn, and Patch were busy. He decided to sneak past them, but then caught the scent of his favorite food...Cheese. He dodged blinking eyes in a jar and a tentacle in a can and followed the sweet and savory scent that was cheese. And where to him, it was mesmerizing and he couldn't resist.

He followed and followed until he would get a hunk of the food he oh-so loved more than anything else in the world. There was even a cracker on top of the small morsel just for him. Jerry decided to climb up one of Chip's spell books and ate his snack. After enjoying his snack, Jerry saw a shining light and saw that it was Chip's magic ring.

The ring was even more tempting and desirable now after he had his favorite dairy product. He hopped down and saw that Patch wasn't around, so he went to the box and slid the ring on and wore it like a hat.

The brown mouse then took a look at himself through a beaker to use as a mirror and struck poses. "Jerry, my friend, you are one lovely mouse..." he complimented himself before taking a wrapper to wear like a cape and did Miss America waves as he made himself look like a king in his new 'crown', but ,he then bumped into Tom, Patch, and Robyn.

Jerry gave a sheepish smile and a wave.

"All right, hand it over, Mouse." Tom demanded, holding out his paw.

"Uhhh... Later!" Jerry zipped away.

"He isn't making this easy." Patch said.

"Come on, Jerry, give back Uncle Chip's ring!" Robyn demanded.

"No!" Jerry yelped as he ran off. "It's mine!"

"He is being so stubborn." Patch groaned.

"I'll get him!" Tom chased after Jerry, he then closed the spell book, knowing Jerry had to hide himself behind there, but didn't see the mouse. He then looked to see the ring box was now shaking. He put his paw over it and opened the box.

Jerry smiled nervously, but then hopped out of the box and closed it on Tom's nose so he could escape with his new treasure.

"Jerry, don't make this any harder than it has to be!" Patch told the brown mouse.

Tom yanked the ring box off his nose and glared down to Jerry. Jerry smiled innocently to that. Tom then glared and pounded Jerry on the head. Jerry grew dizzy from that and fell right down into a sitting position.

"Jerry, give it back, it doesn't belong to you!" Robyn scolded.

"Aw... Okay..." Jerry gave in, then tried to pull the ring off, but struggled, it seemed to be stuck on his head now.

"Oh, no, it's being tricky again." Patch groaned.

"Oh, well, can't get it off," Jerry shrugged innocently. "Guess I'll wear it forever."

"I'll get it off." Tom smiled evilly as he had an idea.

"How?" Patch asked.

Tom walked off and came back with a broom and grinned, thwacking Jerry on the head with it. However, the ring seemed to be protecting Jerry from getting hit and made the bristles split apart whenever the broom tried to hit the mouse. Tom didn't understand why or how that was happening and then the dust pan flew up in the air and bashed him in the head.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

"Oh, I dunno." Jerry giggled in amusement.

Tom tried to attack the dust pan with the broom, but somehow, the broom came to life and was now attacking the poor cat with the dust pan.

"This isn't really surprising me." Patch said.

Tom was then flung against a bookshelf and several books fell on top of him, giving him a lump in his head. The dust pan knocked a couple of books on top of the shelf and made them fall on Tom's head, making his lump even bigger. The broom then swept the books and Tom away while the dust pan made a glass orb fall on Tom's head, giving him more of a mind-numbing headache.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Patch winced.

Robyn rushed over to the cat. "Are you okay, Tom?"

Tom popped his head out, having the orb over his head, then popped it off and looked like he was missing his head for a moment until he squeezed it out. "I guess so..." he then sent a glare to Jerry.

Jerry waved back with a smirk and stuck his tongue out at the cat as he still wore Chip's magic ring.

"How are we going to get the ring off him?" Patch asked.

Tom hopped up on the table and rolled the glass orb like a bowling ball which flattened Jerry like a pancake. He then laughed at the mouse's misfortune.

"Come on, Jerry, give up the ring." Robyn glared at her rodent pet, not even scolding Tom for that.

"Yeah, besides, it doesn't belong to you." Patch added.

"Jerry!" Patch barked.

Jerry ignored the puppy and kept running. He climbed up the books and broomstick until he made it to the end of the window.

"Hey, get back here!" Tom got over his laughter and chased his prey.

"No!" Jerry was angry with them, he climbed out the window and slammed it shut before any of them could go after him. If he couldn't have the magic ring, nobody could.

Tom looked the most fearful.

"What do we do?" Robyn frowned.

"We have to go after him." Patch said.

"I'll drive!" Tom ran over to the broomstick and rode it like many witches did.

"We can't leave..." Robyn sounded worried.

"We don't have much of a choice!" Tom yelped as the broom was going haywire with him.

The broom brought Robyn and Patch with it.

"Whoa!" Robyn and Patch yelped as they joined Tom for the ride.

They made it up the stairs and were now out the front door and looking around for Jerry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now, where is that greedy mouse?" Tom asked.

"There he is!" Patch looked behind the tall blades of grass.

Jerry panicked and started running again. Tom got back on the broom with Patch and Robyn to chase him.

"Stop that mouse!" Robyn demanded since Jerry was being greedy.

"This won't be easy." Patch said.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Tom smirked as he stood up on the broom as it flew again.

"This is never just easy, Tom." Patch said.

"You should know that." Robyn added.

Tom then flew after Jerry and just as he caught the mouse in his paws, he crashed against the front gate.

"That can't be good." Patch said.

Jerry ended up flying away on the broomstick. Tom pried himself off the gate, got swallowed by a tree, and ended up in a mucky mess between frogs on lily pads and sunk in the mucky water.

"Poor Tom." Robyn sighed.

"Yeah." Patch said.

The broomstick noticed Patch, Robyn, and Tom fell off, so it kicked Jerry off from it and flew back over with the dust pan. Jerry was now flying into one of the neighbor's sand box.

"Looks like another adventure." Patch sighed.

"Yep..." Robyn sighed as well.

Tom came back and started the chase on Jerry once again.

"Wait for us!" Patch called.

The chase was on. Jerry balanced on top of a ball and ended up sliding on a roller-skate. The mouse then ended up out of the neighbor's yard and was now headed downtown.

"How are we going to catch him?" Robyn asks.

"Let's just go before anything else happens!" Patch started to run with Tom.

Robyn looked back at Chip's house, she then went inside and took out a paper and wrote a note on it, taping it to inside the front of the door and she then walked off to go after her pets.

"This might be a bit of a challenge." Tom said.

"Ya think?" Patch glanced up at him.

With that, they all then wandered the streets to catch Jerry and get that ring back once and for all.

"Wait, why don't we just use magic to get Jerry?" Patch asked.

Tom kept running ahead, going to get Jerry the old-fashioned way as he had done for what felt like both his and the mouse's entire lives.

"Or we could do it the long way?" Patch shrugged.

"That ring's pretty powerful, do you think our magic could outwit it?" Robyn asked the puppy.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Patch said.

Robyn shrugged. "Well, okay."

"Okay, Jerry, you've been really rascally lately!" Patch glared. "It's time you pay the price!"

"And that would be?" Jerry asked.

"We mean it, Jerry, knock it off, this isn't like you!" Robyn glared.

"Yeah!" Patch added.

"Gotta catch me first!" Jerry kept running like a little rascal.

"Oh, I'm gonna give him such an eating when I catch him!" Tom scowled.

"Let's use our magic to grab Jerry and get the ring off him." Patch said.

"Okay, what spell can we use?" Robyn asked since she was still new to this whole wizard thing and having her own powers she never knew about until just today.

"Make one up." Patch said.

"Um... I'll try..." Robyn went into deep concentration. "Um... 'He used to be a pest of a mouse, now he's my pet and let him come back so we can make it back to the house'!" she made up a spell to make Jerry come back to them as the mouse was being a bit of a heckler to them lately because of the ring.

Magic sparks were flying towards Jerry now. Jerry turned to them and glared, which made the ring blink red and penetrate Robyn's magic and send it right back at her. Patch's medallion glowed, protecting the two of them from the spell. The red streak was just about to strike both Patch and Robyn.

Robyn screamed, a little worried and overwhelmed about that. Patch flinched himself, but the medallion glowed and a shiny blue glow came from his medallion and was casting over Jerry's magic. And where the magic bounced off them. All of Patch, Robyn, and Jerry fell the from the magic blasts which then disappeared before anybody else could see them.

"You okay, Patch?" Robyn asked as she rubbed her head slightly.

"Yeah." Patch said while rubbing his head.

Jerry rubbed his head too.

"Okay, Jerry, now you've gone too far!" Robyn glared at the mouse. "You're better than this, I know you are!"

"Yeah, and besides, you don't need magic!" Patch said.

"I'm keeping it, it's all mine, leave me alone!" Jerry argued.

"What about when Chip gets back?! When he sees you wearing his ring, he's going to be really mad!" Patch told him.

"NOOOO!" Jerry kept running for his life.

"What's gotten into him?" Robyn frowned. "This isn't the Jerry I know!"

"It must be the ring." Patch said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Robyn replied.

"Let's just hope he'll want that ring off soon." Patch said.

"I feel that's unlikely..." Robyn groaned.

Tom saw a jewelry store around the corner. "Hmm..."

"You never know." Patch said.

And where Patch was right, Jerry began to try to take the ring off so he could admire it. Tom found a way to sneak into the jewelry store, he took a coat and a green visor disguise himself as a jeweler and was going to find a way to get Jerry to give up the ring.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Robyn asked Tom about his little disguise plan.

"Of course it is, he's going to want it off so he can admire it." Tom said.

"Well... Okay..." Robyn then let Tom do his thing.

Tom looked through the door and opened the blind slightly to see if Jerry was coming.

Jerry was happy that the door was open and where he was happy that he could get the ring off to admire it. Tom rushed to behind the desk to pose as a professional jeweler. Robyn picked up Patch in her arms and looked for a place to hide so Jerry wouldn't know what was really going on once he would step inside. Patch's medallion/Pound Puppy tag glowed and turned the two of them invisible.

"What the--" Robyn hiccuped.

"Shh..." Patch put his paw to Robyn's mouth.

Jerry luckily just happened to walk in then and waved to Tom in disguise. "Good day, sir!" 

"Good day, suck--I mean customer," Tom smiled back. "What a lovely ring you have there."

"Thank you, but, um, I need some help getting it off." Jerry said.

"Allow me..." Tom reached his paw down to the floor.

Jerry then jumped into his paw, it raised up then, almost like the mouse had his own personal elevator.

"Now, let's see what we can do about that pesky ring." Tom said.

"Oh, it's nice, but it's kinda stuck..." Jerry said, then tried to pull it off as it was wedged between his ears. "See?"

"Oh, I see, well, now, let me see if I can get that off your head." Tom said.

"You can't have thing ring though..." Jerry told Tom. "It's mine."

"I know, I'm just going to help you get it off." Tom said.

"Oh, sure," Jerry smiled. "You got a chair or somethin'?"

"How 'bout this?" Tom took out a ring box and opened it up, taking out the ring from that box.

Jerry smiled and sat in the ring box like it was a longue chair.

"Excellent..." Tom grinned darkly, then took out a small scope that was used to see how valuable jewels and rings were and examine both the ring and the mouse. He then tried poking Jerry in the head to maybe squeeze the ring off of the mouse's head and tried to shake the ring off his head. "Sure is a stubborn little ring, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it." Jerry said.

"Hmm..." Tom picked up Jerry's head and started pulling at the mouse's tail which made Jerry's arms and legs spring up and down. "No..." he then tried shaking the ring off of Jerry's head, which only made the mouse dizzy. He then dropped the mouse right back into the box.

Jerry shook his head, feeling rather dizzy. 

"Oh, I got it!" Tom snapped his fingers, then took out a container that had slippery oil inside of it, he then placed a needle inside of it and coated Jerry's head with oil to slip the ring off.

"This can't end well." Patch whispered.

Tom tried plucking the ring off then.

"OWW!" Jerry winced. "That smarts!"

Tom then took out a butter knife and made Jerry lay flat on his back in his paw. He then coated the mouse, front and back in the oil and tried to slip the ring off, but it was still stuck on Jerry's head. Tom then drowned Jerry in the oil and tried to yank off the ring, but that still didn't do anything. "Ugh, come on!" he groaned in serious frustration.

"I don't feel so good..." Jerry moaned.

"I'm gonna try the valve." Tom said.

"Valve...?" Jerry groggily asked.

Jerry got his answer as Tom tried to get the ring off with one of the valves on the sink. Robyn and Patch were invisibly cringing at Jerry's misfortunes because of his selfish desires for the ring. Unfortunately, Tom's idea didn't work. Tom even tried squishing Jerry's head against the soap, but still nothing! 

Tom then tried to put the ring around the sink tap, it seemed to come off for a second, but the cat flew back with the ring still stuck on the mouse's head. The water still ran from the faucet and was now spreading all around the floor, sliding Tom and Jerry back with it.

"What now?" Jerry asked.

Tom stood up once they came behind the table again and he shook himself dry, frimly throwing Jerry into the ring box again. 

"Hey, it's not my fault." Jerry shrugged with an innocent smile.

Tom plugged in a razor and turned it on. "If this doesn't get the ring off, nothing will!"

"Are you insane?!" Jerry asked out of shock.

"Aw, you worry too much." Tom ignored his protests.

However, the ring zapped the device. It then came to life and blamed Tom for this and chased after the unlucky cat. Tom screamed and tried to run out the door, but the razor blocked the door and chased him to cut him up instead and started to shred his fur off.

"What do we do?" Robyn whispered to Patch.

"I'm a little afraid to do anything with that blade on the loose." Patch's eyes widened.

"You do realize that since you have the strength of Hercules those blades won't be able to harm you, right?" Robyn whispered.

"I guess..." Patch seemed frozen.

"Just try it," Robyn encouraged. "I just know I'll be ripped to bits."

"Alright, I'll try." Patch said before jumping down and to take care of the now alive razor.

Robyn stood back in slight alarm and worry.

"Oh, I'm doing this for you, Tom!" Patch called, a little scared, but determined.

The razor was almost about to shave off Tom's fur, but it's blades were suddenly being cut down, as if it was trying to cut through a wall.

"That's enough outta you!" Patch glared at the razor and then pulled the plug on it, making it die down and fall flat on the floor.

Tom was very relieved now. "Phew!" He then ran back over to the table and met the mouse again. He threw off his coat and visor and revealed himself.

"Tom!" Jerry gasped.

"Okay, Jerry, just calm down and let us help you get that ring off." Patch said.

"No, it's mine!" Jerry scurried away, hopping on the potted plant which then bent back with him and flung him into the cash register.

Robyn and Patch were now visible and they ran to get Jerry and get the ring.

"Jerry, please stop!" Patch called out.

Robyn pushed the button which got Jerry out, but also made the money flood out. Tom grabbed the dollars and found one bills that had a mousey George Washington image. He then chucked it, but then realized thati t was Jerry in disguise. Patch was then chasing Jerry through the ring displays and a pearl necklace fell around his neck, tripping him slightly.

"Hey!" Patch groaned.

Tom then took the pearl necklace off him and spun it like a lasso, throwing it over Jerry. Jerry clung to a post which made the necklace get stretched out and suddenly there were white pearls flying all over the place. The jewelry store was becoming a huge mess.

"Oh, the owner of this store isn't going to be happy." Robyn said.

"You said it!" Patch cried.

Tom and Jerry kept making a rather big mess, even damaging a clock.

"Oh, brother." Patch groaned.

"All right, Mouse, let's do this nice and easy..." Tom smiled evilly to the mouse and backed him up against a wall corner.

Jerry flinched for protection, very worried, scared, and nervous. However, the front door open and a man appeared, freaking out at the nearly destroyed store.

"Uh-Oh..." Robyn looked worried, then ran over. "Sir, I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, we're really sorry." Patch said.

The man firmly put his hands on his hips. "Who let you in? You sure made a mess cornering or somethin'!"

Jerry then tried to sneak out.

"We're here because we've been trying to get a magic ring off our mouse friend's head." Patch said.

The store owner looked nervous and wary of Patch.

"Oops..." Patch forgot about that.

Jerry kept running down the street while Robyn, Patch, and Tom were 'taking care' of the store clerk.

"Oh, no, Jerry's getting away!" Patch gasped.

"You're all going to pay for the damages!" the clerk glared to the tom cat, Dalmatian puppy, and young girl.

Patch's medallion/Pound Puppy tag glowed and then a sack of gold appeared. 

"Erm... Sir..." Robyn saw where that was going. "Perhaps I could clean up and pay for the damages?"

"You?" the man scoffed. "Be my guest..."

"Please, step out, it'll be clean in a jiffy," Robyn promised. "I clean my room all the time and Daddy says I'm like a little housekeeper."

"Very well..." the man stepped out of the store.

Robyn then used her magic to clean up the store and fix anything that was broken and would use the gold for the money that was gone away.

"And she should be done in just a few seconds." Patch said.

Robyn then blew the tip of her pointer finger once she cleaned up, she then picked up the gold and walked over to the store clerk. "This should cover it." she said with a small smile.

"Uh-huh." The store clerk nodded, surprised.

Robyn smiled. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must really catch a certain mouse." 

The clerk glanced to the girl, but let her be free to go.

"This mouse is seriously getting annoying." Tom groaned.

Robyn looked to see the sun was now slowly going down. "We better hurry." she said.

Tom and Patch nodded and with that, they were off again. Jerry had gotten a distance advantage.


	7. Chapter 7

Robyn, Tom, and Patch wandered the streets once they were free.

"He couldn't have gone that far." Patch said.

"Where do you think he is?" Robyn asked.

"Cheese Shop?" Tom shrugged.

"Hmm... Well, with how he's been behaving, I think he'd want help with trying to get the ring off so he can admire it." Patch said.

"But where would that be?" Robyn asked.

"Don't know." Patch shrugged.

"Split up?" Tom suggested.

"No." Patch shook his head.

"I'm sure he couldn't have gone too far away, he's only a little mouse." Robyn shrugged.

"What if that ring gave him invisible powers and he's all the way in Canada by now?" Tom asked.

"No way, Jerry wouldn't go that far." Patch said.

"All right, Mr. Doggy Detective, you pick where to go then." Tom scoffed.

"Maybe he went to a psychic." Patch said.

Tom scoffed in doubt.

"That's an interesting guess, but my uncle's a wizard and you are unlike a lot of puppies, so I'll believe anything." Robyn said to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Let's keep looking for him, he's gotta be in the town somewhere." Patch said before going on ahead.

Robyn followed after Patch. "Coming, Tom?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Tom groaned. "I wonder if Atticus and Cherry are having a better time than we are."

"Where are they anyway?" Robyn asked curiously.

"Last I saw, just at Cherry's house, I'm sure they're fine, they usually are." Patch said as he kept going ahead, but tried not to go too far so they wouldn't fall too far behind, he had a lot more energy, being a puppy and all.

 

Meanwhile...

Cherry and Atticus took a break from their game playing since the remotes had to be charged.

"Whoa that game was intense." Atticus said.

"Yeah, didn't seem as extreme as it was when I was a little kid," Cherry said as she was looking in the freezer for something to defrost so that they could eat. "Okay, sorry we're out of steak, you want burgers, pork chops, or chicken?"

"Burgers." Atticus said.

Cherry took the frozen burger pack and then started to cook it up for them.

"You still cooking?" Atticus asked.

"Might as well," Cherry said. "I'm home alone a lot these days and I need to feed myself other than soup and cold sandwiches. Plus, you're my guest."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Cherry took out cheese and the condiments and any other things.

"You think Patch is okay out there?" Atticus sounded worried.

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine..." Cherry shrugged off, she didn't own a dog, so she didn't understand how dog owners felt about their pets being separated from them.

"I'm sure you're right." Atticus said.

"I'm sure if there was trouble, our medallions would be glowing." Cherry said, though she didn't have hers on today.

"How can you tell?" Atticus asked. "You don't have yours on." he then said.

"Yours isn't glowing..." Cherry shrugged.

"Touche." Atticus said.

"I rest my case..." Cherry said, then started grilling the patties as she got the buns and plates arranged.

"I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble." Atticus said.

"Atticus, it's Patch, thanks to you, he's not a normal puppy." Cherry said while cooking.

"I don't hear him complaining." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other.

Cherry took the mayonnaise jar and saw Drell's face on it. "Okay, come on out!"

Drell jumped out and showed himself with a small smile. "Hello, Cherry and gentleman."

"Hey, Drell." Atticus waved.

"What're you doing here?" Cherry asked the warlock.

"I'm going to be training Atticus." Drell said.

"Oh, fine, leave me all alone..." Cherry pouted as she finished the burger and handed Atticus his plate. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"You can come with." Drell said.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cherry folded her arms. "I'm not getting involved in this--"

"Okay, stay here all by your lonesome as usual..." Drell shrugged. "I'm not gonna hurt ya... Because I'll have Atticus with me and plus I'm bored to death..." he then looked back. "Hilda and Zelda took Sabrina to some family thing. I may be Sabrina's uncle by marriage now, but I can't go with them for another year or so."

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

"Alright, alright, I'll come." Cherry groaned.

"Thatta girl..." Drell roughly ruffled up her hair. "Who's a good girl? That's right! ...That's right!"

Cherry glared up at him. "I swear, if you weren't the most powerful man in the universe, I'd turn you into a bug."

"And if I weren't so close with Atticus, I'd turn you into a mouse and eat ya!" Drell said with a teasing smile.

"Let's all just calm down." Atticus said.

"Who's not calm?" Drell folded his arms. "Though, I must admit, I'm kinda peeved off I can't go to a Spellman family event even though I'm family now."

"I think it's because everybody else is afraid of you..." Cherry said, then took a step back. "No offense..."

"None taken." Drell said.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry breathed in relief, then got her burger ready. "Erm... You want a burger... Or five?"

"I'm good." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus then sat down to eat their burgers.

"How's Skippy?" Cherry asked.

"Gone to Manhattan again..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"He must be really in love with Angela." Atticus smiled.

"Skippy in love?" Drell snorted in disbelief.

"Okay, tell me, do his cheeks turn red whenever he gets a letter in the mail?" Cherry asked.

"Yes." Drell said.

"And does he suddenly stop whatever he's doing and sigh like this?" Cherry asked before demonstrating a shy school girl with a crush's sigh with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well... Once or twice..." Drell shrugged.

"He's in love..." Cherry diagnosed.

"Yep, those are the obvious signs for when someone is in love." Atticus said.

"Oh, please..." Drell scoffed. "Are you trying to suggest Skippy is in love with one of those filthy and disgusting gargoyles?"

"Yes, we are, but you should be careful of when you say that." Atticus said.

"What's wrong with gargoyles?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, nuthin', 'cept my mom hated them..." Drell explained. "I don't know officially what happened, but she made this Demona chick REALLY mad back in the day."

"Wait, was she like always wanting to make the humans pay for their incompetence?" Atticus asked.

"Somethin' like that, I don't remember a whole lot, I think I was around your age when that happened, I just know that my mom raised me to hate gargoyles and everyone else went along with it..." Drell shrugged. "Yes, back then, witches and mortals lived together, but comes the 1600's and those darned Salem Witch Trials ruined all the fun!"

"Well, we kind of know her." Atticus said.

"Is that right...?" Drell narrowed his eyes slightly.

"We met her while we were in Manhattan ourselves." Atticus said.

"Oh?" Drell folded his arms.

"Long story..." Cherry chuckled nervously. "We met the whole Clan... I must admit, it was surprising, but it was an interesting time..."

"It sure was, we even met Xanatos." Atticus said.

Cherry shuddered in slight memory from that. 

"Hm..." Drell leaned, then heard a ringing, he took out his handheld mirror and pushed the top of it.

"Hi, Drelly!" Hilda's image appeared.

"Excuse me..." Drell told Cherry and Atticus and walked off to talk with Hilda in private.

 

"So what's going on?" Hilda's image asked.

"Just visiting Cherry and Atticus," Drell told her. "They say Patch is with a cat, mouse, and little girl."

"Who's the little girl?" Hilda asked, curiously.

"I think they said her name's Robyn Starling." Drell replied.

"That's the niece of Chip!" Hilda smiled.

"CHIP!?" Drell asked. "Not our Chip..."

"Yes, it has to be." Hilda insisted. 

"No way..." Drell sounded blown away.

"Way, way." Hilda smiled.

"Hm...." Drell halfway smirked. "Kinda like your brother and Diane... Chip's sister fell in love with a mortal."

"I know." Hilda said.

"Makes me think of Jerry Russo too..." Drell shrugged. "But at least he gave up his magic so he could marry that Theresa chick..."

"At least the kids aren't as irresponsible as Alex Russo." Hilda said.

"Yeah, I'll give 'em that..." Drell chuckled. "That Alex is just as fiery as her Aunt Meghan."

"Let's hope that she'll never end up like her." Hilda said.

"Too late..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think Meghan was cute, did you?" Hilda suddenly asked. "I heard Jerry's friends only pretended to be his friends because they thought Meghan was hot."

"She was okay, but you were a sight for sore eyes." Drell cooed.

"Awww!" Hilda smiled.

Drell smiled charmingly to her.

"Well, let's hope that neither of the cat or mouse sees Chip's ring, because one of them might want it for him/herself." Hilda said.

"I have a feeling that's already happened..." Drell muttered.

"Then they might need help." Hilda said.

"Yeah, someone should do something..." Drell agreed.

Hilda rolled her eyes with a small sigh. "Drell..."

"Hm?" Drell looked back. "Oh, me?"

"Yes, but not just you." Hilda said.

"You're on vacation..." Drell pouted.

"I'm not talking about you and me and I'm talking about you, Cherry, and Atticus." Hilda said.

"Aww..." Drell still pouted.

"I know you miss me and wanna be with me right now, but you have to do your job as the most powerful man in the universe," Hilda encouraged. "You don't want that ring to take over mankind, do you?"

Drell paused to think about it for a moment, then smirked slightly.

"DRELL!" Hilda scolded.

"Okay! Okay! I'll make sure the ring isn't in the wrong hands." Drell groaned.

"Good boy..." Hilda smiled. "You shall be rewarded beautifully for your effort..." she then gave a sly wink.

Drell chuckled and blushed. "Don't tease me now."

"I promise you will be rewarded." Hilda smiled.

"What we talkin' 'bout here?" Drell smirked rather eagerly. "Bikini or leather?"

"Drell, focus," Hilda giggled sheepishly, then cleared her throat to look stoic and serious. "You have to get that ring back, that was Chip's father's ring."

"That's right..." Drell looked horrified. "D-Don't worry, Hilda, we'll do this... Um, you have a good time with Zelda and Sabrina now, I'll catch ya later."

"Good luck, my knight in shimmering armor..." Hilda blew him a good luck kiss.

"Thank you, my love." Drell smiled.

Hilda gave a giggle and a wink before her image faded away. Drell put the mirror down and went back to the kitchen. 

 

Cherry rubbed her hands together and was about to eat the burger she made for herself.

"Change your plans," Drell took the burger and bit into it before she could even touch it. "We're all going out." he then said with his mouth full.

"Where are we going?" Atticus asked.

"We have to help Robyn, Tom, and Jerry," Drell explained. "Apparently Robyn's uncle is a wizard and he possesses one of the most powerful and magical rings in supernatural history. I have a feeling that either Tom or Jerry has a hold of the ring and it could put them in grave danger, including the magical world."

"Robyn Starling's uncle is a wizard?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, he's an old buddy of mine..." Drell said. "I was friends with lots of wizards, remember my old pal, Jerry Russo who lives in Waverly Place I told you about?"

"Yeah, we remember." Atticus said.

"I rest my case..." Drell licked his fingertips. "Oh, that's a great burger!"

Cherry lowly growled at him.

"That was her's." Atticus said.

"Ya snooze ya lose." Drell smirked to Cherry.

Cherry growled, she then reared up and tackled him, starting to fight him, not caring about the consequences of her actions.

"Hopefully this won't end badly." Atticus said.

Drell won of course by sitting on top of Cherry. "So, whatya guys say, you up for an adventure?"

"I sure am." Atticus said before lifting him up and off Cherry.

Cherry groaned, then stood to her feet. "Why not?"

"All right..." Drell nodded to them. "Now, which is more sneaky, the cat or the mouse?"

"The mouse." Atticus said.

"Oh, boy, dessert..." Drell grinned in excitement. "Come on, let's go catch us a mouse...."

Atticus lifted him up in the air again. "You are not going to eat Jerry, he's our friend, and I will not let you harm him in anyway."

"Fine..." Drell pouted, then rolled his eyes. "Guh, why did I allow you to become as strong as me?" he then asked, though playfully annoyed.

"Because you knew that I would be facing people stronger than I was before you trained me like Chernabog." Atticus said.

"I know, I'm just messin' with ya." Drell chuckled playfully.

"I know I just wanted you to know because of what happened at the House of Mouse." Atticus said before putting him back down on the ground.

"I've heard." Drell said.

"You have?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, Jafar would not shut up about it!" Drell rolled his eyes. "For a dark sorcerer, he really is whiny, I swear, next time I'm sending him straight to Hades."

"If you did that, then he would probably resurrect Hades." Atticus said.

"Don't care, just as long as Jafar is out of my sight, I'm happy," Drell scoffed. "I honestly think he's more annoying between him and Iago and I can't stand birds!"

"That bird is annoying." Cherry groaned.

"Anyways, let's get going." Atticus said.

"Come on, kids," Drell said, then took out a brown hair and placed it onto his wand. "Hold on tight."

Cherry and Atticus came to his sides and wrapped their arms around him. Drell held his wand in the air as it tracked Jerry's DNA and transported them to wherever he was. And where Jerry was inside a store where a psychic worked. He had wandered inside, very curiously.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to Psychic Droopy's House of Fun," a big dog muttered as he stood behind a stand like a human at work. "He sees all, he knows all, and for a price, he tells all."

"Oh?" Jerry asked.

The dog then looked down and smirked down to Jerry, seeing the magic ring. "And lucky for you, he specializes in mice.... Why, I'll be a monkey's uncle, his aunt, and cousin, too, GET A LOAD OF THAT ROCK!... I've got to have it for myself..." he then said the last part to the audience with a wink. Then rushed over to Jerry and closed the door and then brought the brown mouse over to his desk. "Come in, little fella... You'll have to be removin' this hat of yours before seein' the great and powerful, all-knowin' Droopy."

"Uh, there's a problem with that." Jerry said before trying to take the ring off his head, but showed it was stuck on him like tough glue or cement.

"Oh, that ring is stuck on your head, is it? Well, put a skirt on me and call me Lassie, let me see if I can get that ring off you." The dog said.

"This is gonna hurt..." Jerry muttered to himself.

And where Jerry was right as the dog tried to get the ring off himself.

"That thing's stuck tighter than green on a shamrock!" the dog struggled, trying to pry the ring off of the mouse's head.

Jerry squeezed his eyes shut as even the dog had problems with getting the ring off of Jerry's head. He began to try to think of a way to get it off Jerry's head before he got an idea.

Cherry, Atticus, and Drell arrived downtown, just a few blocks away from the station known as Psychic Droopy's House of Fun.

"Psychic Droopy?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry I couldn't get us right to the mouse, this sample isn't big enough, but we're close." Drell said as he looked at his wand and to where the wand had sent them to, he then scoffed at the Psychic stop. "The only people who can tell the future are descendants of Oracles."

"Do you know any descendants from around our age demographic?" Cherry asked curiously.

"At the top of my head, there's Kara and Sara, who are twin descendants from Delphinus," Drell listed. "There's Raven Baxter in San Francisco, I'm not sure who her ancestor is from memory, I just remember that she's Vivian Pearman's granddaughter who doesn't have visions, but she usually reads minds or knows what's coming from above... Uhh... Who else?"

"I don't know." Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, there's a student in Monster High named L'Oracle Monstreux," Drell then finished. "I knew I was missing one I knew by heart!"

"Um, would Atticus be part Oracle?" Cherry asked. "He has visions." 

"I don't know, he has Wiccan blood on his father's side and mermaid blood on his mother's, so I don't think he's part oracle..." Drell reminded.

"Maybe." Atticus said.

"Jerry?" Cherry peeked her head into the window to look for the brown mouse. And where she saw Jerry as the dog began to try to use his idea to get the ring off the brown mouse's head. "Oh, yuck..." she winced, very worried and disgusted for poor Jerry to go through that.

"Did you find it?" Drell leaned over top of her, squishing her against the glass, as he looked. "Yep, that's the ring all right... I remember it well..."

"What's that dog trying to do?" Atticus asked, adding himself in.

"Trying to get the ring off," Drell noticed. "That ring was always a tricky one."

"Looks like it doesn't want to be let off." Atticus said.

"Yeah, it's a tricky ring," Drell explained. "Usually a magical being can get it off... Oh, shh, somethin's happening!"

The dog tried and tried to get the ring off Jerry's head which got Jerry taken to the back room.

"Must be going to see the psychic." Drell assumed.

"If so, let's hope he'll be talked into taking that ring off." Atticus said.

"I don't think so..." Drell folded his arms. "That ring is stubborn, it gets stuck easily, it can get you whatever you wish for, but it's very complicated!"

"And how do you know?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, I got it stuck on my finger once..." Drell smiled embarrasedly.

"That explains of how you know." Atticus said.

"I was a little clumsy as a kid..." Drell shrugged innocently.

"A little clumsy?" Atticus asked.

"Sunk Atlantis," Cherry listed Drell's accidents. "Broke a window from Mother Nature... Made gargoyles, witches, and humans hate each other... Separate your wife's brother and the love of HIS life..."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I've been very clumsy." Drell groaned.

"I just love proving him wrong without getting killed in the process..." Cherry had a small smirk.

"I could still--" Drell was about to threaten her, but then saw Atticus was there and stopped himself. "Never mind..."

"No, what?" Cherry taunted him. "Go on, tell me!"

"You know why I can't finish that sentence." Drell groaned.

"Just tell me..." Cherry started to poke him.

Drell firmly glared to her, trying very hard to conceal his wanting to harm her, he started to shake his fists. "You're testing my patience!"

"Uh-huh..." Cherry still poked him.

"Cherry, stop, I swear, friend with Atticus or not, I will NOT be responsible for my actions." Drell threatened aggressively. 

Cherry stuck her tongue out, then stopped poking for a moment, then did it one more time against his nose. "Boop..." 

"That's it, SHE DIES!" Drell started to chase her down the street. But he was then cut off as Atticus elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and held his stomach. "Dammit..." he growled slightly weak.

Cherry giggled, enjoying this very much.

"Focus." Atticus said.

"Sorry, sorry..." Cherry chuckled.

"I don't think you are..." Drell really wanted to hurt her really badly right now, then looked through the window. "Hmm..." he took out his wand and waved it over the three of them and before they had time to react or protest, they were all instantly turned into flies. "Follow me!" he called in a squeaky high voice and flew through the door crack.

"Ugh... Fruit flies?" Cherry groaned as they flew in.

"This is pretty cool." Atticus smiled.

"This is disgusting!" Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"You're just lucky there isn't a bug zapper here, cuz if there were, I'd push you in and Atticus would rip my wings off..." Drell warned her.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Hello, Joe," a white hound with a mystical and whimsical turban on his head with a droopy mouth greeted the mouse while Cherry, Atticus, and Drell clung onto the door top before it would close on them and squish them. "I'm Psychic Droopy... I see all, know all, and tell all. I shall predict your future..." he then waved his paws over his crystal ball in front of the mouse.

"There's no way he's a psychic." Drell said.

"How can you tell, sir?" Atticus asked.

"He just called Jerry 'Joe'." Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Oh..." Atticus said then.

"Close enough, Droll." Cherry said.

Drell glanced at her. "One more word out of you and I'm turning into a bullfrog and I'm gonna eat both of you."

Droopy continued to wave his paws around the crystal ball. "The crystal ball tells me that you will become a successful sumo wrestler." he diagnosed to the mouse.

"Okay, that is a lie, I can't take it anymore." Drell said before flying off and then used his magic to turn back into his warlock form.

Jerry yelped out and scurried under the table in surprise.

"Whoa..." Cherry and Atticus whispered.

"Excuse me, sir, but I already have a customer," Droopy told the warlock. "You'll have to wait your turn."

"Yeah, you're fired." Drell said before he used his magic and got Droopy actually fired from his job.

"Fired!?" Droopy sounded devastated. "Oh, that can't be right! My psychic powers also tell me this little fellow is in great danger!"

Suddenly the other dog appeared. "Just hold still, little one... This won't hurt a wee bit!"

"First, anyone could have told him that because the dog was right behind him!" Drell told Droopy. "Oh, and also the mouse's name is Jerry!"

"Never was good with names..." Droopy mumbled to himself.

"Ah, this hurts me more than it does the ring," the Irish dog told Jerry as he continued to try to get the magic ring off before he realized what he said. "I mean you."

"Droopy, out and as for you, Irish dog, stop that before something bad happens to you." Drell told the two dogs.

"Aw, ya just want it for yourself, don't you, fat boyo!?" the Irish dog glared to Drell. 

"He's dead..." Cherry muttered since the dog called Drell fat.

"I'm not even gonna protect this dog." Atticus said.

"You callin' me fat?" Drell glared to the dog.

"Aye, what of it?" the dog glared back.

Drell cracked his knuckles. "I was gonna punish my little cosmic plaything, but I think you will be just fine." But before he could do anything, the magic ring used it's magic and shrunk the Irish dog and transported him into the crystal ball. "Aw, come on!" he groaned that he wasn't able to hurt anyone.

"Get me outta this thing!" the Irish dog demanded once he was trapped in the crystal ball.

"Hello, Joe," Droopy repeated his greeting to the now trapped dog who got what he deserved. "I'm Psychic Droopy. I see all, know all, and tell all, for a price..."

"Sure, and me horoscope said somethin' like this would happen today!" the Irish dog scoffed.

"Thanks, mister!" Jerry told Drell before escaping.

"GET BACK HERE!" Drell tried to catch the mouse.

"Wait for us!" Atticus and Cherry called out.

Drell then turned to them, just remembering he had turned them into flies and waved his wand, turning them back to normal. Cherry and Atticus then landed on their feet and ran with the warlock to go after the mouse with the magic ring.

Jerry ran out of the building, running right past Tom, Robyn, and Patch. The cat, young girl, and Dalmatian puppy watched the mouse as he was fleeing away, going right across the street right into a dark alley. 

"He's not gonna make it out there," Tom warned. "Lots of cats hang 'round there."

"Jerry, come back!" Atticus's voice called out.

"Atticus?" Patch asked.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU RODENT!" Drell's voice called out.

"Drell?" Patch asked.

"Cherry." Cherry randomly said her name to be funny.

Robyn looked over, she recognized Cherry and Atticus, but not Drell. "Huh?"

"Why did you randomly say your name?" Atticus asked his best friend.

"I wanted to be funny..." Cherry shrugged.

"That's the biggest human I ever saw!" Tom was overwhelmed by how tall Drell was.

Drell laughed. "Aw, the kitty thinks I'm a human, that's adorable..."

"Um, hi, Cherry and Atticus, what're you doing here?" Robyn asked, then looked to Drell herself. "And who's that?"

"We're trying to get that ring off Jerry's head and this is Drell, the strongest man in the universe." Atticus introduced.

"Aw, stop it..." Drell blushed, holding his cheeks.

"Please... His ego is as big as his muscles." Cherry whispered to Atticus.

"Um... Nice to meet you, sir..." Robyn held out her hand to the warlock. "My name's Robyn Starling."

"I know who you are, dear." Drell said.

"Oh, you know my daddy?" Robyn assumed since almost everybody had heard of her father and that all he did was often in telegrams, news stories, or on the internet nowadays.

"No, but I know your uncle." Drell said.

"Really?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah, you see, I'm a warlock," Drell explained. "I know a whole lot of witches, warlocks, and wizards."

"I found out that I'm part wizard too and that I got my powers from my mother since Uncle Chip's her brother," Robyn said. "Um, did you know anything about my mother?" 

"Never mind all that, we got a mouse to catch," Drell returned focus. "If that magic ring gets off that rodent's head and falls into the wrong hands, we could all be doomed."

"Then what are we standing around here for?! Let's go and get Jerry!" Patch said.

"Better let me talk with the cats." Tom suggested as they then made way for the alley.


	9. Chapter 9

Jerry kept running further and further into the alley, then leaned against a trashcan and wiped his forehead in relief once he saw he was safe from those crazy people who tried to take the ring from him. 

"However, a black cat was sleeping in the trashcan and then woke up and smirked hungrily to the mouse. "Well, whatya know? Breakfast in bed!"

Jerry was about to continue his way until he was grabbed by the cat.

The cat put on his tiny hat and a lobster bib, very anxious and eager to have this delicate little morsel. "Look out, stomach, here it comes!" he then dangled the mouse by his tail over his salivating mouth.

"I think not!" Tom snapped, he then took out two trash can lids and slammed them over the black cat's head to stun him.

The black cat had a shaky fit from the crash.

"I'll take that, thank you." Tom smiled evilly, snatching Jerry from his paw and ran off with the brown mouse.

"You got him!" Patch smiled.

"Of course, I always do." Tom smiled rather smugly.

"Wow, thanks, Tom!" Jerry said, surprised and grateful.

"No problem." Tom said.

"So Jerry, what have you been through since putting on that ring?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, man, where do I start?" Jerry groaned. "Everybody keeps trying to get it off, but nothing works, not to mention those dogs! Jeez, this is the craziest day of my life!"

"And would you like for this day to stop being crazy?" Patch asked.

"Yes, anything, man!" Jerry groaned as he grew animated. "Of all the days I've been alive, just, sheesh!" He then went on a delusional rant over all about what had happened to him today ever since he stole the magic ring.

Tom just scoffed. Jerry then decided to show them one of the crazy things that happened to him especially with the magic.

"Yeah?" Tom asked.

"Just watch, Furball..." Jerry glared, he then glared at a trashcan just a few inches in front of them and activated the ring's magic.

Tom flinched slightly as the ring glowed bright and the ring zapped the trashcan, making it disappear in thin air. "Did that really happen...?" he asked himself in shock.

"Believe it, Pussycatpuss!" Drell retorted.

The black cat returned and was about to punch Tom in the face for taking Jerry away from him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Jerry glared at the black cat and made the trashcan appear above the black cat and it slammed down and crushed him.

"Wow, thanks." Tom smiled.

"No problem, let's have some fun with this ring." Jerry said.

"What else can this little doohickey do?" Tom asked before flicking the ring with his paw.

This made the ring glow and a brick appeared in the air and smashed the brick against the black cat's face.

"Oh, my gosh!" Tom said before cracking up.

"Let's sit back and enjoy the show." Drell smiled.

"Most positive thing I've heard you say in my presence." Cherry said.

The others began to watch the fun.

"Are they always like this?" Robyn asked, referring to Tom and Jerry's antics.

"Everyday." Patch sighed.

Robyn sighed herself.

"And I thought that dog and flea taught them a lesson in prey/predator friendships." Patch said.

Robyn looked confused. "Dog and flea?"

"Long story." Atticus said.

The brick ended up on the black cat's head and it split in half, making the black cat incredibly dizzy.

"Do it again!" Patch insisted.

Tom did a ballerina twirl. "Okay!" he then flicked the top of the gem yet again.

This made a frying pan appear right in front of the black cat's face and it whacked him, causing more and more pain.

"Again, again." Cherry said with an actual giggle.

Robyn glanced at Cherry, surprised at the fun she was having. The black cat shook his head, but an iron appeared in the air and was now impaling him. Next was a chandelier and even a giant refrigerator.

"This is fun." Jerry smiled.

The fridge door slid down and the black cat had his tongue dangling out and stars were in his eyes from the excruciating painful impacts.

"I agree, let's see what else we can make fall on top of him." Tom said as he looked like he was going to do it again.

"NOOOO!" the black cat begged with a frightful scream. He then reared up in the air and ran for his life.

"Please continue." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Tom leaned against Jerry. "What else ya got in there?"

"Let's find out!" Jerry smiled.

The black cat kept running.

"This is very entertaining." Drell smiled.

A piano, a steam-roller, a school bus, an airplane, a giant battle ship, and a biplane fell, chasing the cat straight out of the alley.

"Well, that's that." Tom said, thinking that black cat was taken care of and walked off, still holding Jerry in his paw.

"Aww! It's over!" Drell pouted.

"Sorry, all things must come to an end." Patch advised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Drell mumbled. "Hey, can I see that ring a sec?"

Cherry started to walk a bit quicker than she usually does since he said that.

"Drell, you're not getting greedy, are ya?" Atticus asked.

"Greedy?" Drell had an astonished gasp. "Me!? Why Atticus, I'm flabbergasted you would think that of me! What a shock! Of all people!"

"You know that ring belongs to Chip and no one else, right?" Atticus asked.

"Fine, I was almost being greedy." Drell pouted.

"I wonder about you sometimes..." Cherry shook her head at the warlock.

"Thanks!" Drell smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment...?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Whatever, Cherry Berry..." Drell smirked.

"STOP calling me that!" Cherry groaned.

"Or else what?" Drell asked.

"Atticus, make him stop." Cherry pouted.

Drell laughed. "that's just like you, you never stand up for yourself."

"Atticus..." Cherry demanded.

"He has a point..." Atticus said. "You should learn how to stand up for yourself sometimes, besides, he's not even touching you."

"Yeah, Cherry Berry, I got diplomatic immunity..." Drell taunted her.

Cherry sighed and kept walking with them.


	10. Chapter 10

They kept walking until a familiar Irish dog who somehow managed to escape the crystal ball rushed over and tackled against Tom.

"What's up with that dog?" Patch asked.

"Must be greed for Uncle Chip's ring." Robyn guessed.

"Well, he can't have it." Patch said.

"Don't tell us that, Spot, greedy people are foolish!" Drell said.

Patch just sighed and went over to get the Irish dog off of Tom. The black cat then returned and tried to eat Jerry again. Tom thanked Patch for his help, but snatched Jerry out of his paws.

"This isn't going to be easy at all." Patch sighed.

"Nope." Drell said simply.

The Irish dog and Tom then both tried to grab a hold of the poor mouse. The dog got Jerry however, smiling evilly to Tom. 

"How can we make this go faster?" Cherry asked.

Drell took out his hand and waved his finger to make the fight/chase scene go faster like the cats and dog were on fast forward in a video.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Cherry said.

"Sorry, this is the only spell I know to make it go by quicker." Drell said.

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes. The Irish dog, Tom, and Jerry then ended up in a pet store and Drell stopped the spell to make time go by normally.

"What now?" Cherry asked.

"We gotta get in that pet store." Drell said.

"What're we gonna do, turn into animals to blend in?" Cherry asked.

Drell grinned, taking out his wand.

"I WAS JOKING!" Cherry cried.

"I'm not." Drell said before he changed himself and the kids all into animals.

"So what animals did you turn us into, sir?" Robyn asked.

"Look for yourselves..." Drell's voice said.

There was a broken mirror by a fence. Cherry and Drell were both mice and Atticus and Robyn were both dogs. 

"Why do you always turn me into a mouse!?" Cherry whined to Drell.

"At least I didn't turn myself into a cat." Drell warned.

"Yessir..." Cherry trembled.

They all then ended up in front of the door after Tom and Jerry were taken in.

"Hey, they're my pets!" Robyn glared.

The woman who owned the store looked down to the small group and gasped. "Oh, it's so sad when people leave you unwanted fellas at my doorstep... Don't worry, I'll find you homes..." she then bent down and picked them all up in her arms.

"I promise we'll get them out of this store." Atticus whispered.

The owner put Tom, Atticus, and Robyn into the same habitat.

"Look, son," a dog dad said to the puppy next to him. "We got company."

Tom gulped in fear. 

"Let's give him a proper dog-to-cat welcome!" the dog said to his puppy.

"You want the cat, you'll have to go through us." Patch said luckily being put into the same habitat with them.

"Aw, bring it on!" the dog put his paw into his fist, looking eager.

"Get 'em." Robyn told Atticus and Patch, standing in front of Tom protectively.

"Patch, you can have fight these two." Atticus said, not finding these two worth his time.

"Wahoo! Two times the fun." Patch smiled.

"I'm gonna take you to Puppy School!" the dog dad smiled darkly to the Dalmatian puppy.

"I've been there and I'm a valedogtorian, thank you very much!" Patch retorted before flinging after the dog father and his son for bullying Tom for being a cat. 

"I sure hope Jerry's okay where he is..." Robyn said to herself.

And where Robyn would have been right.

"I don't know how easy it'll be to find you a home with that big bump on your head, but you are going to love all your new friends." the woman said as she carried Jerry, Cherry, and Drell in her hand and was on her way to a metal cage that had three other mice inside of it.

"What's the matter, Nibbles?" a mouse with a yellow shirt and a green bowler hat asked, sounding like he was bullying a gray mouse with a diaper on. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked before taking out a framed picture of a feline out from his pocket.

This scared the grey mouse screamed, looking like he was going to be eaten. The brown bully mouse grinned darkly at his fear.

"Yeah," the bully mouse's sidekick which was gray with a purple sweater, a black hat, and had a shiny red nose added, sounding kind of dumb. "Cat got your tongue?"

The other mouse took the picture out again. The little gray mouse screamed, very much scared to death since that picture was bigger and it made him bounce around the cage in fear. The two bully mice then looked to see someone was coming.

"Hey, Joey, straighten up," the brown mouse told his idiot sidekick. "I think somene's comin' to adopt us!"

"Okay, Freddie, okay..." the stupid mouse replied.

Both bullies tried to look presentable, sweet, and innocent. The woman came, not with new owners for the bully mice, but 'new friends' and set Cherry, Jerry, and Drell down inside of the cage.

'These two look like trouble.' Drell thought to himself.

Cherry actually hid behind Drell for protection.

"Um, hello, gentlemice." Drell greeted.

"Well, well, well," the tough mouse named Joey glanced at the 'fresh meat'. "Look at what we have here."

Drell folded his arms aggressively.

"Hey, look, he's wearing a crown on his head." The stupid mouse said, noticing the ring on Jerry's head.

"So he is, Freddie," the tough mouse chuckled. "Looks like we got a new royal mouse in the house."

"Look, you better back off," Cherry glared at the two mice, approaching them. "You don't know how much trouble you'll get in if you touch him!"

"Ah, don't worry about it, baby cakes," the tough mouse folded his arms to her. "We'll get back to youse as soon as we're done talkin' to our buddy Nibbles over here."

"Yeah!" the stupid mouse chuckled. "Talkin'!"

"And by 'talking', do you mean being bullies to him?" Drell asked.

"What's it to you, Tubby?" the bully mouse poked Drell in his stomach, glaring sharply at him. "This is my turf!"

"MY NAME IS DRELL!" Drell exclaimed.

The tough mouse blinked and recoiled slightly.

"He seems stronger and tougher than youse, Joey..." the dumb mouse told his friend.

The baby mouse looked over, curiously. Drell then started to attack the two bully mice while Patch was fighting off the bully dog and his son. Cherry winced and cringed. The baby mouse was crying from the violence. Cherry saw this and she comforted the baby mouse, giving him a hug and hid his face in her chest so he wouldn't see anything that he did not want to see. Jerry then used the rings magic and turned the two bully mice into cheese. Luckily Drell was off of the bullying mice before he could be turned into cheese like the other mice.

"You hungry, sweetie?" Cherry asked the baby mouse.

"Uh-huh!" Nibbles smiled eagerly and nodded, chasing after the cheese mice who tried to escape out the cage then.

And where both of them were able to escape through the bars. The baby mouse pouted as he was stuck in the cage while they escaped.

"Ah, don't worry, little guy, lemme give ya a boost." Jerry smiled, he then activated the ring again.

The ring zapped the baby mouse and made him grow in a very large size that broke the cage open and he jumped down, eagerly and hungrily chasing after the bully mice who were now two walking pieces of cheese.

"I guess this makes me the Big Cheese now, huh, Joey?" the dumb mouse asked his friend.

"Shut up and run, Freddie!" the tougher mouse scowled.

Nibbles chased them out the doggy door and they were instantly out of the pet store.

"How do we get out of here?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, allow me..." Drell said as he was about to use his magic to get them out safely.

"Mom!" a child's voice called. 

Drell, Cherry, and Jerry looked for the source of the voice. 

There was a little boy who looked anxious to be visiting the pet store tonight. "I want the little mouse with a crown on his head!" the boy told the woman with him. "I want him! I want him! I want him!"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." the boy's mother smiled.

"He's kidding, right?" Jerry asked.

Tom, Robyn, and Atticus poked their heads out after Patch was sitting on top of the dog dad and the other puppy. 

"We'll take that cute little mouse in the cage please." the woman told the owner of the pet shop so her son could have Jerry as a pet.

The owner nodded and went to the cage to take Jerry out so the mother and son could take him home.

'I hope that rings magic hasn't corrupted his heart.' Atticus thought to himself, referring to Jerry.

'Oh, Jerry, you can't go home with that lady and her kid...' Cherry thought to herself.

'Helloooo, Nurse...' Drell thought to himself with a lustful grin at the mother.

'I can't go with this family, I already have an owner and a family.' Jerry thought to himself.

The owner took Jerry out from the cage and dropped him into the jumping little boy's hands. "Here you go... Take good care of him."

"Oh, I love him, I love him, I love him!" the boy said before slobbering all over Jerry.

"Ew!" Cherry and Drell cringed.

"Save me." Jerry whispered.

The boy ran with Jerry at hand, making airplane vrooms as he ran back and forth, passing all of the other animals in the shop.

Tom screamed because both Jerry was in danger and that the magic ring was going to be taken away with the mouse. Jerry winced and the ring seemed to glow once.

"Huh?" the boy wondered what that meant, then shrugged at it. "That thing must need batteries." he then lifted Jerry up in the air again and ran around again.

The ring blast turned Tom, Patch, Atticus, and Robyn into goo and they slid out of the cage bars, shifting back into their natural forms, but Robyn and Atticus were still dogs.

"Okay, let's get Cherry and Drell and then get out of here and then go out and get Jerry back from that kid." Atticus said.

Tom was already sneaking out the door, but he waited on the outside for them.

"Right." Patch and Robyn agreed with Atticus.

Atticus helped Cherry and Drell out of the cage.

"Thank you, my boy." Drell said before taking out his wand.

"You're welcome, save the magic for after we get out of the store." Atticus said.

"Gotcha." Drell agreed.

With that, they snuck out the door and joined Tom as he anxiously waited for them.

As soon as the door shut behind them and the owner didn't notice anything unusual, Drell took out his wand and changed everyone back to normal from what they once were before. 

"Now, to find that boy..." Robyn said, looking around. 

"There he is!" Tom pointed down the street once the boy was walking with his mother with Jerry at hand in an obnoxious way.

"I think I'd rather like to be with Robyn than with this brat." Jerry groaned.

"Now, Junior, I don't want this mouse to end up like the others." the mother warned her son.

"What does she mean by that!?" Jerry panicked instantly. 

Tom dashed right over and swiped Jerry out of the boy's hands.

"Oh, Tom, I never thought I'd be happy to see you in all my life!" Jerry said to his lifelong rival, but then, the boy cried as Jerry was brought back to Robyn, upsetting the obnoxious boy.

"RUN!" Tom yelped and ran with Jerry in his paws.

The boy kept crying loudly which alerted his mother right away.

"That kitty stole my mouse!" the boy told his mother.

They both then saw Tom running away with Jerry in his paw along with Robyn and then others running with them.

The woman let out a horrified gasp, then glared and ran to an officer who was on the street corner. "Officer, that cat with those others just stole my son's new mouse right out of my hands!"

"Oh, they did, did they?" the officer replied, he then took out his whistle and blew into it.

Three police cars wailed sirens and were speeding down the street to catch up with the 'thieves'.

"Oh, no, the police!" Patch gasped. 

"Drell! What should we do? Should Atticus use his strength to stop the police from chasing us?!" Cherry asked the strong warlock.

"I dunno, that's kinda illegal, harassing or terrorizing a man of the law..." Drell shrugged.

"He has a point, Cherry." Robyn agreed, then put her hands in her pockets. "Hey... Wait..." 

"What is it, Robyn?" Patch asked.

Robyn felt like this was a sign from above as Tom posed as a stone lion on one of the edges of the bank and took out two pink papers that had her name and a stamp. 

"What're those, kid?" Drell asked.

"They're my adoption papers after Daddy let me keep Tom and Jerry," Robyn explained. "Maybe if the police sees them, they'll know that Jerry belongs to me and that boy can't keep him."

"That's perfect!" Atticus cheered.

"Do you always keep those in your pocket?" Drell tilted his head.

"I don't remember even having them with me..." Robyn shrugged. "Maybe it was... Magic..."

"Maybe." Drell shrugged.

"Officer, wait!" Robyn rushed over.

"You?" the officer glared down at her. "I ought to lock you up for the night for stealing another kid's pet. You should know better, little lady!"

"No, that boy can't take Jerry," Robyn handed over her papers. "These are my adoption papers... I paid four bucks for these papers and Jerry the mouse is my pet and if that boy takes him, he's the one stealing, not me!"

The officers looked over the adoption papers and saw that Tom and Jerry really were Robyn's pets and decided to leave them all alone.

"All right, you're free to go." the officer smiled.

Robyn smiled back and walked back over.

"That was my mouse!" the boy glared at Robyn.

"No, he was never yours," Robyn glared back. "He was, is, and always will be my pet mouse."

"It's true." Jerry said while now trying to get the ring off his head, having had enough of it's magic.

Drell took a hold of Jerry and tried to pop the ring off like a bottle cap on a very sweet and savory soda. "Sure is a stubborn little ring..."

"Drell, please don't, I'm worried you're gonna rip Jerry's head off..." Cherry looked incredibly nervous for the mouse in Drell's hands.

"Wait, why not use ring remover to get it off?" Atticus asked.

"Ring remover?" Drell asked as he was now biting at the ring with his teeth.

"Yeah, you know, that stuff they use to get rings off easily when they're stuck on a finger." Atticus said.

"I once got my thumb stuck in a bottle of grape soda once," Robyn shrugged. "My dad had to put hot water and soap over my thumb to get it out."

"And that worked?" Tom asked.

"You don't see a bottle on my thumb, do you?" Robyn smirked.

"Good point." Tom said.

"I think my uncle might have some ring remover in his kitchen." Robyn said.

"So we gotta go all the way back to your uncle's house..." Patch sounded exhausted. "Oh, I can't wait until this adventure is over, I feel like I'm gonna sleep like a.... Erm... Really sleepy person."

"Don't worry, Patch, I'll carry you the way back." Atticus said.

"Thanks," Patch yawned. "Man, this adventure's taking a lot out of me."

"That and we've been in Daddy's car all day." Robyn could understand why he would feel exhausted all of the sudden.

"Well, we better get back to the house then." Tom said.

However, before they could go, the Irish dog and black cat returned.

"Aw, come on!" Tom groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

The dog and cat both wanted Jerry.

"I'll handle these two." Patch said while cracking his fingers.

"You sure you're not tired enough?" Robyn asked.

"Nope." Patch shook his head.

"Well, all right then." Robyn let Patch go and do his thing if he really wanted to.

"Ugh, I hope this day ends soon..." Jerry sounded bored and irritated.

"You two want Jerry?" Patch growled at the two. "You'll have to get past me."

"All right then, ye asked for this, wee pup!" the Irish dog challenged. "That mouse is me meal ticket!"

"No, it's my meal!" the black cat retorted.

"If either of you can beat me or my owner, then that one can have Jerry." Patch said, referring to Atticus when he said owner.

The black cat and Irish dog growled, then got into a cartoon fight cloud with the Dalmatian puppy. Drell kept biting at the ring to pry it off Jerry's head.

"Drell, stop..." Cherry nudged him.

"I'm hungry..." Drell smirked slightly as he seemed to drool over Jerry's head while he bit on the ring.

Atticus gave Drell a lunch bag. "There's some food in there for you." he said.

Drell tossed Jerry over his shoulder and took the lunch bag, digging his hand in. "Let's see what we got here..." Luckily for him, there was food in there that he would like to eat.

Tom caught Jerry in his paws and smiled to the mouse. Patch was now on top of both the black cat and Irish dog after fighting them off for a while. 

"Good boy." Atticus smiled to Patch and patted his head.

Patch smiled, very proud of himself, but still very tired, so he let out another yawn. "Thank you..." he said, very drowsy.

"Okay, now let's continue our way back to the house." Tom said.

"I think this is all, the police are taken care of and so are those bullies." Robyn smiled in approval.

"This sure has been one exhausting day." Patch yawned.

Atticus carried Patch. "Come on, which way to Chip's house?" 

"Follow me." Tom decided to lead.

"Lead the way, Tom." Atticus said.

Tom nodded and with that, they all started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Mm..." Drell smiled as he took out a smoked salmon sandwich with bacon and strawberry jelly on it and ate it, it was odd, but it was what he liked to eat.

It took hours, but they all finally arrived back at Chip's house and where it was now morning.

"Morning already?" Robyn pouted slightly.

"At least we're here, I think we beat your uncle home." Cherry said as she saw nothing in front of the house or gate, looking for a car or whatever the wizard used to get around.

"Still, we should hurry inside." Drell said.

"Mm-hmm..." Robyn nodded.

With that, they rushed inside the house.

Robyn took out her spare key and unlocked the door and ran in with them, looking all around for uncle, but did not hear or see him. "Whew, okay, he's not home yet." the blonde girl said out of relief.

"All right, go, go, go..." Drell urged everyone.

Tom carried Jerry on his shoulder and then set the mouse to his feet once they were free from the chaos for now.

"Now, to get that blasted ring off..." Patch said after he woke up and felt more energized, traveling the world and beating up those bully animals took a lot out of him. 

Tom looked out the window and never saw any sign of Chip, so he closed the curtains over the window and came back over to Jerry and the others. "All right, Jerry, fun's over, time to give up the ring." he then held out his paw.

"No." Jerry shook his head.

"Are you serious!?" Tom glared. "After all we've been through, you still won't give it back!?"

"No, I mean I can't!" Jerry said, struggling to pull the ring off, then yelped. "It's still stuck!"

"Okay, to the kitchen!" Atticus called out.

"I still can't believe you big guys cant' get it off..." Cherry said.

Drell glanced at her, then grabbed Jerry in his hand. "Come 'ere, Mousey Mouse..."

They went into the kitchen so the magic ring could be taken off and they would not get in trouble with Chip. Atticus checked under the sink to find the ring remover.

"Can you see it?" Tom asked.

"Not really..." Atticus struggled. "It's dark in here."

"Lemme..." Cherry leaned over as she could see in the dark better than most people could, almost as if she had night vision.

"Can you see if it's in there?" Patch asked.

"I see something, but I'm not sure if it's the ring remover or not..." Cherry stretched her arm inside, then took out a tube and showed it to Atticus. "Is this it?" she then asked him since she was unsure what it was that she had found.

"Yep, that's ring remover alright." Atticus smiled.

"All right, let's do this..." Cherry said.

Jerry looked up, curiously and nervously. Cherry applied the ring remover in her hand, then rubbed the top of Jerry's head. For what felt like a painfully long time, the ring was finally getting slippery and it slicked right off of Jerry's head at last.

"Alright, now, let's get it back into the ring box before my uncle gets home." Robyn said.

Jerry rubbed his head and was very happy that that cool, but annoying ring was finally off his scalp.

Drell nodded to Robyn. "Let's do it then."

Tom was about to take the ring then.

"Uh, I better get that..." Robyn put the ring in her hands, having a feeling that the cat would get it stuck on his finger due to how unlucky he could be sometimes, she then went downstairs to her uncle's basement and put the ring right back in the box and closed it shut so it would look like none of this ever happened.

"Me, Drell, and Cherry better get out of here, so then, we won't draw any suspicions." Atticus said.

"Good idea." Tom agreed.

"See ya back at home, boy." Atticus smiled to Patch, giving him a small pet on the head before taking his leave.

Patch smiled to Atticus. "See ya!"

Cherry, Atticus, and Drell then took their leave, waving to the cat, mouse, puppy, and human girl.

After they left, Robyn, Patch, Tom, and Jerry were all now relaxing in the living room.

"Robyn, I'm home!" a voice called.

"Phew..." Robyn, Patch, Tom, and Jerry said in relief.

Chip walked over and found them in the living room. "Ah, there you all are... I'm sure you took very good care of my ring while I was gone, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, don't worry, Uncle Chip," Robyn smiled. "It was no trouble at all."

"Yeah," Patch said. "No trouble at all."

"Well, where is it?" Chip asked.

"Right where you left it," Robyn smirked slightly. "See? Tom and Jerry aren't trouble!"

"I see..." Chip noted. "Well, I suppose I should make a nice smoked salmon for Tom."

Tom smacked his lips. "Great!"

"And I'll give Patch a nice big steak and for Jerry, I'll give him his favorite food, cheese." Chip smiled.

Jerry and Patch smiled to each other in return. Chip then went to the kitchen. The telephone then suddenly rang.

"Robyn, could you get that for me, please?" Chip asked his niece.

"Already on it, Uncle Chip," Robyn said as she came to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Robyn, it's daddy." Mr. Starling's voice said.

"Oh, hi, Daddy," Robyn smiled. "Did you make it to Egypt okay?"

"I sure did and we're almost about to get into the entrance, but we might need some help." Mr. Starling said.

"I wish there was something I could do..." Robyn said. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, just having difficulties..." Mr. Starling said.

"Maybe Atticus and his friends can come over and help." Robyn smiled.

"If they can find a way to Egypt in time..." Mr. Starling shrugged, unaware of how powerful Atticus and the others actually were. 

Diane kept trying to find a way.

"Find anything?" Mr. Starling asked his fellow archaeologist.

Diane frowned and shook her head.

"We found something!" A female voice called down.

"What did you find, Velma!?" Diane called back.

"Come over here!" Velma called.

"Hang on a moment, honey." Mr. Starling told his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy." Robyn replied, she wasn't as anxious for him to go than she used to because of old times, but she hoped everything was all right.

Mr. Starling ran with Diane and came over to their partner. "What is it?"

"I think we might have just found Cleopatra's ankh." Velma smiled.

"This is brilliant." Diane praised.

"I know!" Velma smiled as she brought the jeweled ankh necklace out of the Sphinx and then brought it out to the light of the sun.

"Velma, that's truly remarkable, we could make history!" Mr. Starling grinned.

The light of the sun then caused for the ankh to shine brightly. The three adults flinched slightly from the bright light. The light from the ankh then pointed to the bottom of the sphinx. Diane, Mr. Starling, and Velma looked curious.

"Daddy?" Robyn felt on the edge. "Are you there?"

"Oh, yes, I'm still here, Robyn." Mr. Starling said.

"There you are," Robyn felt better now. "What happened? You were gone an awfully long time." 

"Sorry about that, dear, but Velma found something." Mr. Starling explained.

"Really?" Robyn asked. "What?"

"Cleopatra's ankh." Mr. Starling smiled.

Robyn looked curious for a moment. "Is that the cross thing?"

"Yes, it is." Mr. Starling confirmed.

"Cool." Robyn smiled.

"Now, if only we can find a way inside..." Diane pouted.

"We'll think of something." Mr. Starling said to her.

Robyn really wished there was something she could do to help her father. Luckily for them, the light beam from the ankh opened a way inside for them.

"I have to go now, honey, there's a way to travel after all," Mr. Starling said. "You be good for your uncle now and I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, Daddy, bye, I love you." Robyn said.

"I love you too." Mr. Starling told his daughter.

With that, they both hung up, going their separate ways.

"Was that your father?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Robyn looked back. "He, Ms. Dinkley, and Ms. Spellman found the sphinx and an ankh that let them in."

"Cool, do they need any help?" Patch asked.

"I offered for Atticus and the others to help, but Daddy said they made it in..." Robyn shrugged.

"Huh?" Patch said, confused.

"I don't understand either... Oh, well..." Robyn merely shrugged and walked off, holding her stomach as she felt hungry. "Wonder what's for dinner..."

As if on cue, Chip came into the living room with food.

"Oh, good." Robyn smiled.

Chip served Tom his salmon, Jerry his cheese, and Patch his steak. The animals gave thankful looks and happily ate, feeling they were rewarded handsomely for this adventure. After few minutes passed, Patch stretched and decided to get back to his owner. The others told Patch their goodbyes as he was on his way back to Atticus after he ate his dinner. Patch replied to them and continued his way. He decided to run the rest of the way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, that could've been done better..." Drell said as he sat on Cherry's bed which slightly collapsed under his weight as he sat in front of Cherry and Atticus. "I'm very impressed of Patch's abilitites and determination. You've raised him well, Atticus."

"Thank you, Drell, I try my best." Atticus smiled.

"That's a good boy..." Drell ruffled up Atticus's hair like a playful father to his son.

Cherry sighed and looked away, feeling she didn't do anything special.

They then heard someone scratching at the door.

"Must either be a cat or Patch." Drell said.

"If it's that darn neighbor cat again, I swear..." Cherry mumbled as she opened the door and then in fact see the Dalmatian puppy.

Patch then walked into the house, already knowing he was allowed inside. "You won't believe of what I just found out." the Dalmatian puppy smiled.

"We all know Robyn's a wizard now..." Cherry misunderstood.

"It's about Egypt." Patch said.

"What about Egypt?" Cherry asked.

"Come on, let's go in your room to talk." Patch suggested.

They both then walked over to her bedroom. Atticus and Drell joined them.

"Okay, what's up, Patch?" Cherry asked, then kind of sat lopsidedly in her bed.

"Robyn's dad, Sabrina's mom, and Velma found an ankh and which lead to a passage way into the Sphinx." Patch smiled.

"That's nice..." Drell sounded disinterested, then let out a small yawn.

"I heard from Robyn that her father told her that Velma found Cleopatra's ankh." Patch said.

"Wow..." Drell said.

"So that was able to let them in..." Patch continued.

"Oh, cool..." Drell continued to say, clearly not listening.

"This could be a history in the making!" Patch told him.

"Really interesting." Drell still sounded disinterested.

"Can you at least pretend you care?" Atticus frowned at him.

"Sorry, but I really wanna head back home." Drell said.

"Fine, you can go home." Patch said.

"Sorry, I'm really tired..." Drell said. 

Cherry groaned. "Come on, Drell, I'll take you home..." she then walked with him to take him back to the other realm.

"Anyway, Atticus, we gotta go to Egypt, we just gotta." Patch smiled.

"Hey, Cherry, you wanna go to Egypt!?" Atticus called out, knowing how interested Cherry was in Egyptian culture.

"I should be able to!" Cherry called back.

"Great!" Atticus called back.

"So we can go?" Patch asked.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Atticus smiled back. "We'll ask of course before we go."

"Oh, right." Patch nodded back.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

Cherry walked Drell home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Cherry." Drell said as they got to his door and he opened it with brute force, but didn't break it off the hinges, at least not this time.

"Eh, no problem..." Cherry shrugged. "So, how long until you move into the mortal realm with Hilda?"

"As soon as we find a place to call our own," Drell walked inside, looking around to make sure the house was just how he left it. "Then I'll leave the other realm and only come back for emergencies, but I won't be Head of the Witches Council anymore."

Cherry had a silent cheer about that. "YES!" she then covered her mouth as that came out louder than she hoped for.

"I heard that." Drell said.

Cherry smiled sheepishly and nervously. "Well, I'll get out of your way..."

"Alright then." Drell said.

"All right... Good night..." Cherry walked off.

Drell nodded, then sighed. "Ah, I can't help it..." he then zapped her with lightning with his pointer finger.

Cherry yelled out in pain. 

"It was worth it..." Drell blew the top of his finger.

"He's going to be the death of me." Cherry groaned.

"Yep!" Drell laughed, having overheard that.

Cherry groaned. "Why do I put up with you!?"

Drell simply shrugged and then went inside for some relaxation.

Skippy noticed Drell look a little tense.

"Big day..." Drell told him, rubbing his back. "I don't think you can even fix this knot in my back."

Skippy smiled and took out a reservation for the Netherworld Spa, then put his hands together with an angel halo above his head.

"What do you want?" Drell assumed this was bribery.

Skippy looked at him, acting surprised that he would think that he wanted something out of this.

"Skippy..." Drell folded his arms with a smirk.

Skippy took off his hat and batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Okay..." Drell patted him on the head. "I could use a little vacation..."

Skippy nodded in agreement.

"You want one too?" Drell asked. "Well... Okay, I suppose I could take Penelope with me have some real dad and daughter time."

Skippy nodded again.

"Okay, then it's decided." Drell said.

Skippy smiled, excited for Drell.

"PENELOPE!" Drell yelled out. "PENELOPE!!!!"

Penelope did not come. Skippy put a finger up, then went into Penelope's bedroom and went straight to the crystal ball on the girl's desk and transported himself inside of it.

Penelope laughed and giggled as she was on a rollercoaster ride in her own personal amusement park. "This is the greatest day of my life!" she giggled.

Skippy stopped the lever.

The rollercoaster suddenly stopped which made Penelope fling up in the air. "I should've worn my seat-belt!" she yelled out, then landed in her 'uncle's' arms. "Oh, hi, Uncle Skippy..." she smiled sheepishly and nervously.

Skippy just simply shook his head while rolling his eyes, he should have known this would happen.

"Where we going?" Penelope hoped she wasn't in trouble again.

Skippy took the two of them out of the amusement park and went to the den where Drell was.

"Sweetheart," Drell smiled to his daughter. "How'd you like to spend the whole week with Daddy at the most exclusive and expensive resort in all of the Netherworld? Just you and me and the Spa?"

"Oh, do you think I'm old enough?" Penelope jumped to her feet. "They don't just let anybody in!"

"Oh, trust me, we'll be able to get in." Drell assured her.

"YAY! Thank you, Daddy!" Penelope smiled.

Drell smiled and hugged her. "That's a good girl."

Penelope hugged him back nice and tight.

"YIKES! Not so tight!" Drell winced slightly. 

"Oh, sorry, Dad..." Penelope let go.

"You definently have my strength." Drell smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Penelope smiled bashfully and shuffled her foot.

"Well, I do," Drell chuckled. "You're getting good as your old man. Let's see how strong you are... Not me though, I'm pretty wiped out from what I've been through..." he then sat down. 

Skippy and Penelope got down to the floor then.

"All right, Penelope, let's see how strong you are," Drell smirked. "Ready, and go!"

Skippy yelled out as Penelope flipped him onto his back and she knelt on his stomach, holding him down on his arms to pin him.

"Hmm, maybe you need a tougher challenger," Drell said before having the perfect person in mind. "And I think he'll be delighted to test your strength."

Skippy whimpered and shivered as Penelope was holding him down.

"Atticus?" Penelope guessed.

Skippy looked like he was begging for Drell to make Penelope get off from him.

"Yes, Atticus is the one I'm talking about and please get off your Uncle Skippy." Drell said.

"Aw, but doesn't he look better like this?" Penelope flipped Skippy on his stomach and then knelt on his back.

Skippy looked to Drell, very begging and pleading.

"Penelope, get off this instant." Drell sharpened his tone so she would do it that time.

"Okay..." Penelope got off from her 'uncle'.

"You okay, Skippy?" Drell asked.

Skippy weakly got up to his knees, he reached into his pocket and took out his wand, showing it was bent slightly from the roughhousing.

"I'll take that as a no." Drell said.

"Oops..." Penelope cupped his mouth.

Skippy shoved his wand in her hands and folded his arms, tapping his foot.

"What's that?" Penelope asked.

"Fix your uncle's wand, Penelope," Drell said. "You break it, you fix it." 

"Lotta pressure, isn't it?" Penelope chuckled nervously.

"Do it now, Penelope." Drell glared.

"Okay, okay, I'll fix it." Penelope sighed.

Skippy firmly looked to the girl he loved like a niece.

"Heh... Tricky thing..." Penelope grinned nervously as she held the wand in her hands. "Um... I'm sure I can fix it..."

"We're waiting..." Drell nearly growled.

Penelope shivered as she was under a lot of pressure now. "Surely there's a spell to fix this thing!"

Drell gave her a spell book.

Penelope took the book, nearly wobbling and stumbling backwards due to how heavy it was. "Goodness!"

"Get started..." Drell glared, walking off. "I'm gonna go pack our stuff."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Skippy." Penelope said. "It's gonna take me hours to fix your wand!"

Skippy felt bad for her, he then skipped to the chapter about wands so she would take much less time trying to find the right spell due to how large the book it was.

"Thanks, Uncle Skippy." Penelope smiled.

Skippy patted her on the head and went to give himself a bubble bath.

Penelope skimmed the chapter for the wand fixing spell and eventually found it. "There we go..." She then placed the wand on the table and then began to recite the spell. "'Two pieces need to come together in order to bond, Allow me to use magic to fix Uncle Skippy's wand'!" 

There was a magical spark which zapped the wand and it was now whole again.

Penelope smiled and picked up the wand. "Good as new."

Skippy rushed over and saw that it was true and was happy that his wand was fixed and good as new.

Penelope blinked. "Erm... You're welcome..."

Skippy hugged his wand with an endless joyful smile.

"Well, I better go pack..." Penelope started to walk off.

Skippy grabebd her by her hood and planted a sloppy wet kiss on her to thank her. Penelope cringed slightly, but smiled.

After packing up what they needed, Drell and Penelope decided that Atticus would test her strength on him.

"Okay, let's do this before you go to bed," Drell said to his daughter. "Ya nervous?"

"No way..." Penelope smirked in determination. "I'm gonna crush him!"

"We'll soon see if you do crush him or if it's the other way around." Drell said.

"Oh, Daddy, you wouldn't let him beat your little girl, would ya?" Penelope pulled a puppy dog eye look with a quivering lip and quiet whimper.

"Again, we'll see." Drell said.

"Hmm..." Penelope pouted.

Drell didn't that get to him as he brought his daughter over to where the strongest boy in the universe lived.

"Behold Penelopepuss, the only being more powerful than I!" Drell said, in a rather glorified tone of voice.

"What are you two doing in my family's house?" Atticus asked, trying not to sound rude.

"What're you doing in your family's house?" Penelope retorted.

"Henny Penny, not now..." Drell scolded slightly. "Atticus, my little girl challenges you to a duel."

"Arm wrestling or wrestling?" Atticus asked.

"Wrestling..." Penelope punched her fist into her open hand.

"I'm not gonna fight a girl." Atticus nearly laughed.

"Good, then this should be fun!" Penelope then pounced on top of Atticus, but to her surprise, Atticus didn't fall backward.

"She isn't going to give up until I fight her, isn't she?" Atticus asked Drell, already knowing how this would go.

"She's my daughter, is she not?" Drell shrugged with an innocent smile.

"She sure is, so will this be kept as our little secret, so then no one has to know I... You know." Atticus said, hoping this wrestling match would be kept a secret.

Drell chuckled. "Oh, no problem, it'll just be between us, sonny boy."

Atticus nodded back. "All right, Penelope, let's see what you got?"

Penelope pulled him down on the floor with a smirk and sat on his stomach. "Aww... Don't wike getting pinned by a widdle giwl?" 

But then she got lifted off him and was now being pinned and stuck in a headlock.

Penelope grunted and gasped.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Atticus taunted. "Care to speak into my microphone?"

"Daddy, help, I'm dying!" Penelope cried.

Drell whistled innocently as he stood by, just watching. Penelope kept trying to escape, but couldn't get out of Atticus's grip, after a while, she decided that it was time to give in as she tapped herself out. Atticus let go once he saw she was giving up. Penelope gasped and fell to her father's feet.

"Did ya have fun, Henny Penny?" Drell smirked.

"You knew that Atticus would win, didn't you?" Penelope glared at her father.

"Yep..." Drell smirked.

"Well, you two better get out of here before my parents and sisters get suspicious." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, Penelopepuss..." Drell cooed.

"Don't call me that..." Penelope turned bright red.

Before anything else could be said, Drell and Penelope were both then teleported out of the house and to the spa.

"Ready to have some fuuuun?" Drell ruffled up his daughter's scarlet hair.

"Yeah!" Penelope cheered. "I hear those pixies have magic to give you a massage that'll make you feel centuries younger!"

"Come on then." Drell grabbed his and Penelope's bags.

"This is so exciting!" Penelope smiled.

Drell smiled and left with her to the Netherworld Spa to start their week long retreat together. While they would have their week long retreat, Atticus, Cherry, Patch, and possibly Mo would be on their way to Egypt.

Skippy made a spell on the moon in the Supernatural Realm to make it always night for him. He wore his black suit with a matching hat, and had a flower in his shirt. He had a little table with dimmed light with a candlelit dinner for two and had a bottle of sparkling cider. He then checked his watch and smiled as he waited for a certain someone to arrive and he looked out the window every chance he got.

The flapping of wings was heard as a female gargoyle landed on the edge of the window and wore a sparkling black dress with a white pearl necklace and she smiled to her date. Skippy took the back of Angel's hand and kissed it, welcoming her inside. This was going to be a perfect date and Skippy was going to make sure it was.

"Skippy, such a gentleman..." Angela sat down on the couch.

Skippy smiled and held up a glass. Angela took her own glass and clinked with him, allowing them both to drink. Next was the food. Skippy and Angela smiled to each other as they ate a nice tender steak dinner with broccoli casserole and buttery and cheesy baked potatoes. 

"It's delicious, thank you." Angela told the silent man even though he didn't say anything.

Skippy smiled back to her, turning bright red and nodded back to her.

"So where are Drell and Penelope?" Angela asked.

Skippy looked to her, he looked a little sad about Penelope and Drell leaving.

"Oh, it's just you this week, huh?" Angela asked.

Skippy nodded and smiled to her with his eyes glowing.

"Well, at least now, we can have some private time." Angela smiled.

Skippy smiled and nodded.

"We can do whatever we want then..." Angela said.

Skippy nodded again, he then started to salt his potato.

"Anything... Anyplace..." Angela said, then whispered hotly into his ear. "AnyWHERE..."

Skippy's eyes widened and the salt shaker container popped off and he ended up leaving a pile of salt onto his food as he turned bright red sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, you know you wanna." Angela smiled.

Skippy gripped his collar rather nervously. 

"Don't you want to?" Angela leaned over him slightly.

Skippy shivered, crouching down as she was over top of him, smiling nervously.

"Please." Angela begged.

Skippy gulped slightly and grinned anxiously. He then reached out and took out one of their dinner plates.

Angela put it down, then grabbed his tie like a leash and pulled him up into a standing position to go with her to the nearest bedroom. "I say we skip dinner and go straight for dessert~..."

Skippy knew exactly what she meant by this, but didn't seem to resist.

"So, you up for it?" Angela asked as she got into the room and straightened her hair up.

There were then fumbling noises heard from the bed. Angela turned her head. Skippy was lying down on the bed with a rose in between his teeth and he had a sexy look in his eye with his hand up to his cheek and his arm was stretched out with his legs in the air and crossed together.

"I'll take that as a yes." Angela smiled.

Skippy gave her a lustful eyebrow hook.

"Yep, definently a yes." Angela smiled as she waited for him upstairs.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch were ready to go visit Egypt, they were now going to hear if Mo could come or not.

Mo hid her webcam in one of Junior's teddy bears on her desk and sat on her bed as she waited for her adoptive parents to come inside and tell her if she could come or not. Cherry, Atticus, and Patch watched in secret with the webcam as they were on Cherry's laptop to hear the result together in person and where her adoptive parents came inside.

"Got a minute, darling?" James asked.

"For you guys, two minutes," Mo smiled. "So, can I go with my friends to Egypt?"

"Yes, you can, dear." Elizabeth nodded.

"We've thought about it long and hard and we've decided you're responsible enough to go to Egypt." James said.

"YES!" Mo, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch chered.

James and Elizabeth heard other voices and smirked slightly which made Mo smile sheepishly.

"This is so exciting." Patch smiled.

To Be Continued


End file.
